New rules, New countries, New creatures
by R.B Dawson
Summary: Dean and Sam go to Auckland, New Zealand on a case too big to ignore.When both boys score dates and their dates know each other,its dumb luck. But they soon learn something about their dates which changes the whole game,feelings and the case. . .
1. Dates at Rainbows end

Dean Winchester smiled to himself as he walked out of the mall called….something. He couldn't pronounce the name but they sold really good doughnuts, weren't nearly as good as those back home in America but they weren't half bad. When Sam, his younger, geeky younger brother had brought up the idea of travelling all the way to New Zealand for a case that seemed too bad to not take on, he of course, naturally freaked out at the suggestion. But he somehow got over his fear of planes and unknown countries-"Where is that anyway, Sammy? Like a second Australia?"- and somehow against all odds, ended up at a little motel in Auckland city, well a little suburb called Manukau (Ma-na-cow) but apparently, it still belonged to the bigger city. The people were nice; their lingo strange but in a cool way and their attitude laid-back and they seemed to dress in like it was summertime everyday and most importantly, their girls were cute. That was the whole reason Dean was smiling to himself in the first place, he again, against all odds got himself a hot date tonight. He met her in the doughnut line and in a matter of three minutes; he learnt the following things about her:

-Her name was Alex, Alex Banfield

-Lived in the city with her flatmate

-Was studying Med and classics at AUT (Auckland University, her fallback school, she only applied because it was closer to home "If I had it my way I'd study down in Canterbury or Dunedin or something like that, you know?" She babbled)

-Was Twenty-seven years old

-Single

-And the reason she was in the line was because her flatmate was nursing a hangover and jelly doughnuts always worked with her

He had a date with her at eight tonight, phone number written on his wrist in her own pretty, girl writing and chocolate doughnut in hand, he looked pleased with himself, now he wondered if only I could get Sam a date.

Sam Winchester, tall and very nerdy but without the nerd look, scouted the library for any information on the Mental Asylum on the outskirts of southern Auckland, it served as a attraction for people who want to scare themselves stupid but recently, their had been unexplained deaths and witness accounts all over the news, deaths of actors and people who attended the shows and 'Haunted House' the deaths were gory and bloody, bites and scratches, and every theory that Sam had pushed foreword did not match up or were close but not close enough. Sam was afraid that this was something they had never come across, he hoped against hope he was wrong. "Ohmygod! I'm sorry! Sorry, sorry. Oh jeez, sorry!" Sam's head snapped up from his books and laptop, he sat at a desk and he looked just in time to see a girl, about his age trip over people and a stumble over her feet, knocking books on shelves, she was "_Shhhh"_ed by at least everyone in the whole three storey building, she went to sit by surrounding desks but was told to "Piss off, girl" and "Sorry, you snooze you loose, bitch" the girl was denied sitting by every table, but she didn't cry and go all red like a bad American high school teenage movie, she had a smart remark for every other remark placed against her "Ew, why would I want to sit next to you anyways? Something's up with your face, man" and "_Nice _language! Do you kiss your obviously closeted boyfriend with that mouth?" she dumped her books on Sam's table and before Sam even went to open his mouth, to say yes you can sit here. The girl leaned in close and said "Look, we don't have to talk; I don't know you don't know you but I respect you-I'm digging the retro laptop, bro I'm more of a Apple girl myself but please let me sit next to you, I'm running out of smart quips" Sam nodded and the girl smiled grateful and she sat down across form him, an hour passes and he finally works up the nerve and asks the girl a question, she was street-smart and sarcastic but she-from her history books- was smart and somewhat cloudy, in a mysterious way. Plus he hadn't had a date in a long time. He leaned over she looked up from her, yes indeed it was a Apple-Apple Mac Light if Sam was right-"Yes, strange, tall man who pitted me?" she grinned.

"Do you want to have dinner with me, tonight? Say, eight?" The girl removed her dark black ray-bans and removed her deep purple hoodie; she had unruly curly hair that framed her face "You're asking me out ay?"

"I-I think so though I don't understand quite what you just said" he said, smiling despite his confusion. The girl bit her lip and laughed and said "Let me 'Americanise' it for you"-air quotes and all-"So you're like, asking, like me out for, like dinner or something?" she said in a obviously fake American accent, Sam laughed and said "Yes, but kiwi-is that the word?-sounds so much better on you, please don't do that ever again" Her phone buzzed and she smiled at the txt as she read, "Boyfriend? Oh shit, you've got a boyfriend" Said Sam, embarrassed he thought he had gotten better at reading women but obviously not "No girl smiles at a txt like that if it's not her boyfriend, look, Miss-"

"It's Summer, my name's Summer and_ here_ is my number" she tore a little corner from one of Sam's books and wrote in purple-just like her hoodie- sparkly, pen her cellphone number and her first and last name. She got up and gathered her books and said, with a smile and a sly wink "Eight, tonight. Meet me at Lone Star-it's a little way down from here; I'm sure you can find it on that handy dandy retro laptop of yours- Txt me. See you later, American Boy"

Summer Bellefront sneaked into her Auckland City boarding house it was rounding near five and her flatmate would kill her if she knew she had been out and about in the suburbs and Manukau was an forty-five minute drive from her boarding house-if the traffic was clear and Summer had taken the_ train_, hopefully her flatmate wasn't home yet….._"Summer!" _her flatmates annoying-come-up-here-and-you-better-listen-to-me-cause'-I'm-older-than-you voice sounded off the walls, worst of all she dragged out her name. Oh well, so damn close she thought.

"Got my txt?" her flatmate asked as she walked into their bedroom, dresses spread everywhere and her flatmate standing in her underwear, a towel on her head, she bit her thumb nail deep in thought,  
>"Yeah, thanks I did thanks you didn't have to-"<p>

"I wanted too, Sumz. But you owe $12:50 they were damn expensive"

"Sure um what are you doing?" Summer asked, doing a run and jump onto the two girl's double bed-their room was small and the girls were in no way sleeping on the floor with _just_ a mattress, the older-by five measly months, Summer would say-flatmate had made this very clear and Summer didn't want to be on the floor so they both just slept on the same bed, it saved a lot of laundry, they had been sleeping in the same bed since they were little so it was nothing but the norm even though the girls were the same size-but the older flatmate taller and leaner than the younger-the older ("Bu five measly months!") generated body heat like a sun, so it saved on heating. Summer nibbled chips as she watched her flatmate circle her clothes like she was choosing life and death "What are you doing?" she asked again,

"I've got a date" she said, her black-brown now damp hair falling from her towel. "Cool, what's he like?" Summer asked, her flatmate looked her, still chewing her thumbnail but it was a look Summer knew way to well, she sighed and said:

"Holy crap, we were going to start today!" she ran a hand through her long curly hair and sighed "I _told_ you, Sumz!" her flatmate said, talking with her hands, she pointed a finger at her flatmate and partner in crime "You didn't listen did you? Jeez, I said this morning didn't I? I told you, _listen_" 

"I didn't know! But still, so is…. you know, like…"

"Exactly, like." Her flatmate breathed with an airy smile

"Okay" her flatmate started and Summer sighed and again, her flatmate held up a pretty, black little number "This?"

"Too dressy, maybe…" Summer stood up and picked up a sliver short dress "This?" she asked, her flatmate and best friend rolled her eyes "It's a date, in an actual restaurant we're not going to Party Central" she scoffed, referring to Queen's Warf. Summer threw down the dress and said "Okay, okay Miss Picky, how about jeans?" the tall lean girl scoffed again, laughed and said "No, people who wear jeans on dates are either poor or have leg issues, but me, I have beautiful legs" she smiled running a hand down her newly waxed legs, a joking smile on her lips. "So which one am I? Poor or have issues with my legs?" asked Summer because she had planned on wearing jeans to her date tonight, they were slit all the way down and frayed in that Hipster-Misfit way, she would stand out at the fancy, pansy restaurant which was fine with her and she had very good hunch that American Boy would be in town for a few weeks at the most and wasn't even looking for a serious thing, which is good because she wasn't either. "You, my girl have both-poor and leg issues" Said her flatmate, she stood and admired herself in the crystal glass Victorian full length mirror, perhaps the only expensive thing the girl's had between them, beside Summer's older brother's black El Camino, that he had given to his little sister for getting out of the Academy-or so he had been told- which he failed to do, but that was in the shop. "I think I'm going to go with black one, red is like saying "Here I am come and get me!" and I'd be sending to whole wrong message to him and it just would not look good" Summer stopped her partner in crime/best friend/flatmate's 'Sending the wrong message on a date' lecture which she did every time she had a date, hell she probably _told _her date her stupid theory which explained why she hadn't _had_ many dates. "I listened today, this morning. When you were talking, I did listened and I did you know, that's why I was out today" Her flatmate turned around and smiled, and said:

"Finally, after all this damned time we finally caught The Winchester Boys. God the bounty on their heads…."

Dean waited very calmly at Lone Star, for Alex who was running fashionable late, meanwhile against Dean's knowledge, his younger brother sat inside across from Summer who wasn't in jeans-which caused a twenty-minute fight between the two- instead she wore a 50's styles dress and didn't look out of place to her dismay, she was in the middle of telling him a story of her fake childhood-"So my older brother, who practically raised me was walking around right in the middle of the game, and of course he knew I was scared to death of creepy masks and….ALEX!"- Summer got up from her table and half walked/ran to the entrance where they were talking to Daniel-tall, Irish, looked about the same age as Summer herself- the check in over a table who knew Summer well from her real childhood, he was a mentor of sorts and now was scouting out to make sure she didn't mess up, he smiled at her and said "Baby Girl, you look so grown-up!"

"Thanks, um these are friends of mine" she casted a look at Dean who smiled, grateful. He didn't really like to wait when food was involved "So could, you know?"

"Say no more" Daniel smiled and went off to, as he said, find a table. He brushed passed his Baby Girl and as he did he whispered to her, ever so softly, it could only be picked up by them "Don't screw up, you know what's at stake here" Summer smiled and stayed cool but inside she was melting, she wished he would go off and let her do what she needed to do, beside Alex wouldn't let her screw up, it was the last thing she would let her do.

Twenty minutes later…..

"Where's all the meat gone?" Summer asked, slightly panicked. They all sat around a table and all looked at the menus, there was no meat, none at all and Summer was starting to panic- the reason she picked this damned expensive place was she was sure the served meat, like burgers and steak-Alex said, coolly "Oh, look at that" she couldn't contain her smile.

"What's wrong?" asked Sam as he looked at his date, who looked mortified. Alex spoke for because Summer's mouth was dry from shock "She's a meat-eater and their isn't any meat on this menu"

"None at all, not even little. We need to leave; I'm not sitting here all night discussing whose better The Cure or The Smiths-Hands down The Smiths-"she pointed a finger at Dean because she was sure he would fit in a third party like Nevada, who weren't even in the same race as The Cure and The Smiths "over string beans and…._lettuce_" she said the last word as if it were a disease.

"Fine, you guys want to leave?" Alex asked the boys.  
>"Yes" Dean said, he shared the same urgency to have a burger and not lettuce. Sam had lost so he said "Sure, fine. Doesn't bother me, really"<p>

"You're not serious, you're crazy" Alex said, with a smile on her face, disbelief. Sometimes her friend's stupidest ideas surprised even her, and she had grown up with her which meant Alex was subjected to a lot of her friend's crazy ideas, like jumping off the roof with a umbrella because if Mary Poppins did it, so could Summer.

"Look" Summer said, finishing off her own burger and reaching over to take Alex's fries who hadn't touched a thing since they had brought Mc Donald's and sat in Alex's hippie van-which Summer had told her looked dodgy but she wouldn't listen, _Hippie Vans were cool- _at outside the very same Mall Dean had been at this morning. "Where do you want to go after this? Somewhere totally fun or somewhere like, the movies and not talk all night expect for when we're walking out and it's all about the plot, and graphics and stuff like that _Or_ do you want to have an awesome, totally kick-ass time and we actually learn stuff about each other?"

"I'm with you" Dean said, her logic was flawed but right now she was making so much sense to him, Sam stayed passive, he didn't care what they did, his only concern was only taking her home tonight.

"Great, so Rainbows End it is"

Confused looks from both Sam and Dean, Summer rolled her eyes and said "Relax, it isn't a drug or anything-though I do understand your confusion, until I was about eleven I had never gone and assumed it was something everyone in my class was on-it's a amusement park, great place. Real fun"

"It's closed" augured Alex "Night Rides isn't on tonight, just checked" she said skimming through over her Iphone.

"Still let's check it out" Summer pushed Alex, she smiled at Sam and Sam smiled back despite the fact, in his head he was with Alex on this one.

"And what? Break in?" joked Alex

"Sure! Great idea!" Summer stood up and kicked open the door and jumped out, Dean followed to suite and Sam, grumbling inwardly followed too, a marching, still starving Summer and Alex shouted "I was joking!" but followed because without her Summer would get into trouble.

"Okay, this is tricky" Summer said, she stared thoughtfully at the gate. _How to break in without setting off any alarms, there is video cameras too I could hack into the network but that would take time and effort and they is still the little thing about me being on a date,_ thought Summer then she suddenly had a bright, shinning idea "Wait!" she snapped her fingers and said, spinning around almost falling over Sam wasn't there to catch her "Alex, didn't you say that Tyler worked here!" she said leaving Sam's hand.

Alex looked up from talking to Dean and said "Uh, yeah but he won't…"

"Call him!" Summer said, begging. Alex knew once Summer got an idea in her head, it was very hard to let go of so she called her ex Tyler, who yes, she did miss him and no she wasn't seeing anyone at the moment and could he please, pleases open up the gate, he was working late wasn't he? Yes, it was a lot to ask of him but Alex really wanted to show her friends a good time, and yes maybe if he did do this for her, she would consider getting coffee with him later in the week.-Half of that conversation Alex was lying through her teeth. "And we have entry" said Alex smirking as the gate opened, Tyler smiling at her, she lightly kissed his cheek as they passed and Summer ran off like a rocket, Sam after her shouting

"Hey! Wait up, where are you even going?" which set the other two of running after them. "FOOD!" Summer said as she stood in a courtyard, she was talking to the little food stands, with fries and burgers and hotdogs "We _just_ ate dinner how can you still be hungry?" said Alex, Dean left her side to raid the food stands also. So another round of food and drinks, they sat at a table, to their left a kids ride complete with massive yellow castle with all the little kiddie rides inside, to their right a stage and down the way a little was the first of their rides-The Gold Rush.

"So what do you two do when you're not in class?" asked Sam, Summer mumbled something "Eat first, then reply, douche" Alex said with a eye roll, she did as she was told and replied "I'm a broke-ass waitress and Alex's job is a wee bit more glamorous than mine-"

"I babysit for Auckland social elite mothers who don't know how to change a nappy and are afraid of picking up their children"

"Whaitbouyou?" mumbled Summer through Alex's fries, Alex hit her and Summer laughed, swallowed and said "Sorry, what about you guys? What about do you do fot a living?"

"Uhh…" Sam looked at his older brother for a back story, Dean jumped in forcing his food down and said "Family business, hunting" Sam gave Dean the 'What the hell do you think you're doing' look

"Like animals?" asked Summer, actually interested even though she knew it was a lie, half a lie she just wanted see how the famous Dean Winchester got himself out of it.

"Yes like animals" Dean smiled at her and Alex kicked Summer under the table which she read all to well as: Stop it! Whatever it is your doing, stop it! "Like Bunnies?" asked Summer, in a little kid voice. She was racking up Alex and she knew it, hey no one said she couldn't have fun with this. "No, no bunnies they're not animals they are…."

"Pests" finished off Sam with a smile that was begging Summer not to cry, he did not want to make his date cry. "But um Sam" said Alex you could see she was wishing she had her glasses so she could push them her nose all Med-student like "Sorry to burst your bubble, but bunnies are still animals. With lives and hearts and all"

Sam cleared his throat and said, with a (hopefully) charming smile "So, are you going to show us some rides or not?" Summer grinned, and lent forward and said "Why Sam, I thought you'd never ask"

The next two hours were full of laughter and rides, the first was The Gold Rush, Summer squealed and said "_Oooooo,_ I love this one!" and jumped in, dragging Sam by the hand with her. Alex hung back on the wooden platform "What is it?" asked Dean "I really hate this ride and I mean really, really, really hate. They have mechanical mannequins with chipped off faces that pop out and _uhg_" She shuddered and Dean caved, normally he would have laughed aloud and said something sarcastic but he didn't instead he took her hand and said "It's okay, squeeze my hand if you get scared and I'm here anyway, nothing is going to jump out at you" he smiled and Alex smiled at him shyly. By end of the ride Dean's hand was had little crescent-moon shapes on his palms from Alex's nails, he didn't say a word. He put an arm around her waist, Sam and Summer walked ahead afterwards holding hands, comparing historical even after historical event, band after band, T.V show after T.V show-Sam was liking this girl even more with every second he spent with her. She bit her lip when her words fell silent, like she had to keep talking and talking and talking, and she did and Sam listened and listened and listened and noticed, too. The bite of her lip, she fiddled with a sliver chain necklace that was under her 50's dress- white with red roses- the necklace was a little bird and she fiddled with it whenever she spoke about her older brother, Josh. She had a freckle on her left cheek; she smiled whenever Sam said something that wasn't that funny. Sam liked this girl. The night drew to a close and the only thing that was left to do was head home, Alex and Summer stood in the bathroom, Alex wiped the mucky, gross and yuck water off her black dress-They had just been on the Log Flu-Summer sat on the counter next to the basin where Alex was, the perfectionist was fixing her curled hair. "Could you stop it" Said Alex. "What?" asked Summer, looking up from her necklace, the shiny little sliver bird given to her by Josh. She missed her older brother so much. Alex gave her a dirty look, she wanted to slap Summer so hard it would make her brother was in Cern, Germany dizzy.

"Flirting with Dean, I know you two have a lot in common but…"

"Yeah, I get it. I'll stop" snapped Summer.

"Have you decided yet?" Alex dismissed her tone, her snap "So have you?" this date has been fun and all, but it's time to address the elephant in the room, how were they going to kill the Winchester boys and could Summer do it? She'd never met and spent time with something, someone like Sam and she wasn't sure she could do it. "I don't know yet, Al"

"Figure it out, then. You know what's at stake at here" Alex left the bathroom and Summer was left staring at herself in the mirror _You know what's at stake at here. That's what Danny said, why do people use the same words? It's like they're expecting me to fail. I don't even think I can object to that….._ Thought Summer, as she sighed, brushing her fringe that shadowed her brown eyes _Why do people keep using the same words with me?_

Alex walked out of the bathroom, she smiled as she heard the two brothers talking, but it quickly faded.

"Can we swap dates?" that was Dean, the gruff sexy voice was plain as day.

*Laughter* "No we can't, I actually like Summer-She's smart and funny and she likes Death Cab for Cutie-"

"Oh lord, it's the unite of the indie bands"

"And she's smart and funny-I'm pretty sure I just said that but beside all that she's-"

"Hot and you want to sleep with her. Dude, first off she looks like she is about sixteen on account of the whole shortness thing and next to you, she looks about twelve secondly-Just swap with me you and that Alex chick well get along great, she's all facts and history and stuff-I had a twenty-five minute discussion with her while you and Summer were off playing those win-a-prize games in the arcade, she told me why the world would be better off with if we all spoke French! And she hasn't eaten anything the whole night! She could be hiding an eating disorder" Dean laughed. HeLAUGHED. _That Alex Chick? Am I just 'that Alex chick' what the hell!_ Thought Alex, Summer came out "Hey, I think I'm…..where are you going?" Alex stormed off and walked right up to Dean "You…..little…god I'm at a lost for words right now, I'm so pissed at you. Okay first the reason I was spitting out facts like an encyclopaedia all night cause' I was a nervous wreck, because I haven't been on a date in a long time and didn't you know, someone like you is very intimidating. I have been snacking all night because I didn't want to think I was some pig who ate a shit load and thirdly-I've been so nervous this whole night, cause' you're so hot I swear I could bake cookies on your abs!" Her last remark set smiles on everyone's faces, including her own and she ran a hand through her hair, and set her hands on her face to hide her burning cheeks "I'm sorry, I-I guess I let my mind run away from it all. I do apologise for the um rant, you must think I'm horrible."

"Try horribly honest, Sorry should have considered your feelings. Sorry" Dean said taking her hands and kissing her forehead "Okay, okay can you to stop having a total Chick-flick moment?" Summer said loudly "And um Al"

"What?" she breathed, "Earth to mission control? AL!"

"What?" she asked fully paying attention now Summer said, gravelly but she was happy too "They cancelled it, the order"

"Wh….They…They've never in….our...wh-Are you sure?"

"Just got the txt, it was coded so it took awhile but yeah, order is terminated"

"Okay, confused" admitted Sam crossing the courtyard to Summer who for the first time that night, moved away. "Yeah me too" said Dean "I got no frggin' idea what's going on"

"You two better sit down…" Summer started.


	2. OUR help? You want OUR help?

Chapter two: The truth about you and you want OUR help?

Disclaimer: I do not own theWinchesterbrothers, I own Summer, Alex, Saskia, Daniel, and Juno-But oh do I wish I did own Supernatural and Sam and Dean but a girl can dream?

"So let me get this straight you're…" Started Dean, slow and steady

"Assassins" finished off Sam; Summer nodded and went to explain _again_ to them:

"We're part of an agency called Twelve Sisters which is part of an even bigger agency called…." She trailed off and looked at the cameras with their blinking red eyes; they were set all across Rainbows End. She reached into the duffle bag she had got from Alex's van and brought out a sliver metal slim tool "What's that?" asked Sam "It's a Signal disrupter" she said, she pushed a button on the slim tool and it made a buzzing sound and she waved it around the courtyard. Everything that had an electrical signature or signal was turned off, the rides went down and they lights cut off so Summer's features were lit by street light. "Sorry, cameras give me the skivvies and talking about this, they could be tapped" she admitted with a small smile, she sat at the table across from the boys who flinched as she sat. They had no good reason to trust the girls at all now, and their credibility was slipping fast.

"We're-Alex and I-are apart of a bigger agency called The Academy-"

"It'sNew Zealandbased?" asked Sam, still not letting his guard down.

"No you see, my family- the one I told you about, Sam. Josh and Anna?-were on a holiday in Italyand there were some. . . .Compilations and we all ended up in some human trafficking scheme, and you see The Academy take kids who won't be missed, kid's with no paper trail or kids who were, like me, caught up in human trafficking schemes, they killed us off- as far my mother knows were we all killed in the scheme- they save you and in return you do their work, train you, feed you and they are your new family, pretty much. I was eight, my older brother ten and my little sister five. Now I'm from here and The Academy normally hands cases that are governmental like dirty secrets they need to get rid off and other countries pay them to do it, but then someone- I don't know I don't have level six clearance- came and offered the bounty on you two, and gave us a job and the bounty wasn't just the money-money is nothing to kids of The Academy, I mean what's the point of having money if you can't spent it right? You can't leave; your handlers buy you what you want- The offer on the table was _freedom_, total, complete and utter _freedom_. And Alex-who I met at in my second year of The Sisters- and I are the best at what we do in our fields which is infiltration, deception-"

"You got that right" Said Sam, he couldn't believe he actual liked this girl!

"Thanks for making me feel worse, Sam. The point is-If we did do it, they wouldn't have given our freedom anyway. Whoever wanted you dead-and by your files there are _a lot_ of people-also wanted us burnt, they burnt us. That's who Alex is calling now, our only inside Academy contacts" She nodded to Alex who stood a way away, she was auguring with someone on the phone, she paced and looked worried-"They burnt us from the very start, it makes so much sense now in hindsight. Now I'm not asking you to feel sorry for us-"

"Wasn't really planning to, but whatever spins your wheels, sweetheart" Dean said, ice cold.

"Okay, I guess I deserve that but just_ listen-_Look, Alex and I know everything, about Hunting and Sam, about you and you're…powers. And Dean, about Ben and Lisa, whom I think The Sisters, might send out operatives to use them as leverage to get to you-"

"Like hell they are-"growled Dean, his fist balled.

"Which is why, Alex and I have sent friends of ours to stay there as sleeper agents for protection-"

"Thankyou" managed Sam, politely.

"Don't thank me just yet, we will offer protection to both Ben and Lisa and Bobby,_ if_ you let us come with you-"

"No friggin' WAY!" growled Dean, he actual leapt from the chair and was right in Summer's face, Sam pulled his brother back and stayed perfectly calm, which even to him was surprising

"Look, Summer-even if that is your name- you cannot come with us, we'd need to train you on hunting and that's using up time we don't have-"

"We learn fast-"

"And then there are runes and charms and spe-"

"That we can learn, if files are easy to memorise why are spells any harder? Sam, just admit it you need us-"

"No we don't we're_ fine_-"

"You are a long shot from fine, you Sam are ticking mental breakdown just waiting to happen, you got out of the freakin' cage for Christ's' sakes and now hallucinations are creeping up on you everywhere, I can help with that and Alex is a really good shot, my friend, Artie is a top researcher- he can get what Sam finds in a day in a minute- and I have legal connections everywhere, and I have law enforcement connections as well and. . . ." Summer was well aware she was babbling she sighed and said "Look I just got burnt; I have no money, no credit, no job history- Nothing. I'm begging you, and that case you're working on? The Spookers one? I can help. I have a pretty fair idea of what is causing the deaths; it looks like it something you've never come across right, Sam?"

"Yes" He answered "But-"

"But nothing, that's cause' it's new and you haven't come across before, please let us work with you- just until we find who burnt us and why they did-please. You need us" The Winchester brothers didn't trust new comers lightly, few friends and only family were trusted maybe it was the street lamps that lit her features or maybe it was to look in her eye or maybe the fact she was offering help, or maybe because she was more deadly than she looked and she was offering protection for Ben and Lisa and Bobby and maybe anybody else they could name, or maybe because she seemed like she meant it. Sam, speaking for both of them he knew he'd get an earful from his brother later that night, said "Fine but under our terms"

"Thankyou, you won't regret it I promise"

Saskia Wells woke with a start; her cell phone went off and woke her from a really good dream where she finally caught the killer- Yes, other girls' dream of the perfect husband and house, Saskia dreamt about catching the killer. That's what came form being the lead detective in the biggest mass murder case in southernAucklandin the last thirty years. Saskia tried to reach over her boyfriend, Daniel who was on his laptop, trying to locate his Baby Girl "I can't believe she gave me the slip, when I get my hands on her. . ." he murmured, not noticing that his girlfriend was trying to reach for her cell phone "What the hell, Sa?" he yelled at her and she frowned and said "Jeez, Irish Crème what's wrong did someone steal your pot of gold?"

"Not funny, Sa" he warned

"It's not funny that you snapped at me, Daniel. What are you doing to anyway?"

"Trying to find-"

"Summer? How do you know this girl anyway, Daniel?" Daniel didn't have time for this, any of this really. He had to find his Baby Girl, it wasn't just her that had been burnt by the own agency, Daniel had too. He had no credit, no job, no cash, no way of getting cash and they dumped him the stupidest cities on earth. And to make matters worst, his girlfriend of five years thought he and Summer used to have something, they did but he wasn't going to tell her that. He rubbed his eyes which had sleep in them and said for the up millionth time:

"Nothing is going on, Sa. If that's what you're getting at, Summer is an old family friend we worked….closely together on many cases and something's not right, she won't answer my calls and she never does that, so I'm trying to find her using her GPS but the little buggers turned it off knowing I'd track her. Come on Baby Girl…" he mumbled to his laptop again.

"If only you'd show that much worry and compassion towards me, Daniel" she said, as she reached for her cell phone which was screaming to be picked up now "Now come on Sa, you know that's. . ." his heart-felt (sort of) apology fell short because Saskia answered her phone in that-shut-up-I'm-a-Detective-now way "Detective Wells . . . Okay, okay Ryan slow down just breathe, yeah? Breathe. Good now, Ryan start from the beginning" she coaxed Ryan Dawson, a rookie and a bad time to be one with the all the murders at Spookers going on, he was breathing like his boss ordered him to do.

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can" she got up out of bed and Daniel caught her wrist, he couldn't let them go out into that world like this, pissed and cold towards to each other –They were partners after all, both came from different ends though, Daniel from The Academy and Saskia in a the wake of the death of her little sister, Grace granted it happened when she was thirteen and her sister eight but it still cut deep and she was still trying to catch the killer. He couldn't leave it like this "Sa, you know its like that, I care about Summer she's still a kid in my eyes but I love you I may be not that prince charming whose so stupidly romantic and I know I can't show it very well, but I _do_ love you. Not Summer, kay? You" he reached over and kissed her forehead "Yeah, sure. Okay. We have to go now okay, Daniel" she said leaving his arms and fitting on jeans and a blazer over her tank-top. Daniel laughed low as he watched her dress; he wasn't the only one who was emotionally cut off. He fit his hands behind his head and leaned back, he had time to get ready he was sure he did. Saskia took time to do her make up and he laughed at his private joke _Who was she dressing up for anyway? The dead? Ha. Ha I made a joke, Summer would have laughed at that_ he thought to himself "Hey" he said aloud, as he watched Saskia tie up her Chuck Taylors, black and a bit muddy "Leena's going to be pissed" he said Lena Lanes was everybody's boss and would be, no doubt at the crime scene. "I told you" Saskia said tying up her deep red hair with a hair tie that was on her dresser "I don't do dress pants, they're make me seem old"

"I hate blazers" moaned Summer as she watched the trees wiz pass, she pulled at the dark blue blazer, it was apparently supposed to maker her look like a professional Detective but to her it made her look like a kid in her dads clothes. On the bright side she was riding in the coolest car-after her Camino of course-a 69' black, slick, vintage-not in bad condition considering-Impala

"I hate suits" said Dean, he pulled at his tie and tried to look at himself in the mirror, Alex and Sam said both together _"Watch the road!"_

Summer leant her head on the glass-which Dean had told her not to and she ignored it- this night had been long, it was about to get longer. She did end up answering on of Daniels calls, at who she had to take on his full on Josh-sized-rage from all about where she had been, who she had been with, what she had been doing, was she okay, was she hurt, did anybody try to come and 'Collect' her-The Academy's lingo for killing off operatives that knew to much- was she followed, did she need Daniel to come and get her. She said she was fine, he shouldn't worry she was with Alex and yes her and Alex we're safe. Daniel sighed and thanked his lucky stars his Baby Girl was safe, he also told her there hand been another murder and he was heading down there now. So were Dean, Sam, Summer and Alex- all posing as officers, special agents or Detectives and in Alex's case an M.E- Summer sighed, worst date ever.

"Were they any witnesses?" asked Summer, she stood with Sam. Dean and Alex went to check out the body- a young women, an actor no doubt slaughtered- Daniel shook his head "I'm sorry, babe. Not a single witness"

"Camera footage?"

"Nothing. Believe it or not there aren't any cameras out in the corn maze" Summer breathed in deeply and then out, no cameras, no witnesses this was a dead end, she wasn't proving herself to be useful in terms of the case very well. Saskia Wells crossed the way to where Summer was standing talking to her boyfriend and partner, she didn't know Summer was, in fact the girl her boyfriend felt so deeply about she didn't know Summer was Summer at all "Hi"- she held out a hand-"Detective Saskia Wells and you are?'  
>"Detective Rachel Donovan. And this" Summer said waving a hand at Sam "Is Special Agent Miles, Ethan Miles"<p>

"What unit are you from? As you can tell the AucklandSouthern police force doesn't have a man to spare these days" Saskia said, with a small smile. _Pleasant as always_, thought Summer _until she bites you_.

"Dunedinpolice force, Detective Wells. Homicide Unit-Have you met our M.E? Andrea Danes?" asked Summer, she knew Saskia hadn't "You're . . . You brought your own M.E?"

"Just a second pair of eyes, Detective"

"Of course I would-" she was interrupted by Ryan, who was puking up his guts into a bucket "Excuse me, Ryan Dawson he's new and I may have to tend to his wounded pride" she walked off. And Daniel, Sam and Summer were left alone again "No witnesses" said Daniel, coming to the realization how bad it was.

"And no camera footage. . . ." Summer said, and then she noticed something behind Daniel, a trampoline flapping in the night wind, the whole mental asylum lit up with flood lights, the tarp covered blanks of wood that lent against the left side of the building. "Sam. . ." she asked walking towards "Was that tarp at that angle when we came?"

"I . . . I don't think know, is it?" asked Sam, confused he didn't know what she was hinting at. Summer breathed in and closed her eyes, focusing on the tarp in her head and twenty minutes before, she and Dean and Sam and Alex all walked in, in her head they were all in slow motion and she was watching them all walk past her, she mentally kicked herself as she watched herself smile seeing Daniel and then feeling dread as he talked to his new girlfriend_. Focus_, she warned herself _what is different about the tarp? _She re-wound everybody and stopped them. The tarp had definitely moved, not even that noticeable for someone normal but Summer wasn't normal. "Watch this" mumbled Daniel "It's really cool what she's about to do" Daniel's words snapped her out of her own time-back in her head she quickly turned to Sam and said "The tarp, it's moved."

"Wind" Sam said, it wasn't a suggestion, he wasn't being helpful. He was scrutinizing her. "No" she said equally as sharp "It's moved, like solidly. The angle changed" she walked towards and drew it away to find a boy, with scruffy brown hair, dirt all over his face and blood all over his body, his shirt, in his hair, hot tears erupted from his grey eyes "I think we've found our witness" breathed Daniel.

"_Look_, Saskia" augured Alex, she had already augured with the M.E over time of death and cause of death, there was no way she would get into another fight over the body but looked like she was this time over the case and its star witness "It's Detective Wells, Miss Danes"

"Okay, whatever Detective _Control Freak. _We can't wait for a child physiologist when the memories are fresh in the kids mind. Let Rachael talked to him, she is good with kids and has been in _exactly_ the same situation-"

"What witness for a murder, his whole family?" asked Saskia, thinking it was some dirty little trick. She didn't like Alex, she didn't like Summer and she _certainly _did not like the American brother band wagon.

"Yes" Summer said "Yes, Detective Wells. May fourth in small town, just off the east coast ofItaly, I was eight and my siblings and I were caught in a scheme for child trafficking. My brother and I got out, my little sister . . . not so lucky. I was the star witness" Saskia bit her lip and cast a look at Daniel, who kept his eyes on Summer, he didn't want her break, he couldn't let her break. She was so fragile, her and her fragile strength. "Fine but I want to be present"

"Of course" said Alex

"And you're girl cannot speak to him without me, she can't even offer him damned juice if she thinks it'll him open up"

"Fine. Rach, cool with that?" asked Alex, looking at her

"Sure, sure" she said breaking Daniel's gaze.

"Hey, hi I'm Summer what's your name?" asked Summer, whispering her name as she sat next to the boy, Sam sat next to Summer, he looked on curious how she would handle it all. They all sat on the brick wall at the very entrance of the driveway to the mental asylum, the sign for Spookers against their backs, claiming that it was fun for all friends and family. Detective Wells stood at a distance away from the three. He was watching Disney channel on one of the officer's phone, it was streaming live "My name is Juno" he said very, very quietly. Still, looking at the little screen.

"Oh this a good episode" said Summer "Its when um Nancy Drew finds out that it was the ole spinster that stole the necklaces from the rich lady and she goes after her- the ole spinster, after Nancy Drew- and she ends up tripping on a banana peel, bumps her head and Nancy is saved all from a little banana peel, but her friend John had steam coming out his ears he was so worried about Nancy-oh look there he goes. Okay so it's not a funny episode, you know you don't have to watch this just because they put this on. What's the time, Ethan?" she asked Sam, he looked at his watch "just nearing one"

"Okay so it's one, so on Cartoon Network you could watch, Kids Next Door or maybe after Nancy Drew you could watch... Fish Hooks, oh no that's at one-thirty maybe. ."

"Do you like video games?" asked Juno.

"Yeah, I like video games"

"I like jump frog and smack talk"

"Oh smack talk . . . that's cool, and. . .What is that exactly?"

"A hamster talks and records your voice, it makes you sound weird. My mum who works here let me play on her phone when I'm sick" Silence fell, Summer tried something she didn't do much, emotional involvement, it would be the second time she would have done this tonight. "You know what I always hated as a kid; there were no good superheroes for girls, not even one. Can you name one? I dare you try to name one"

"The blue lady on X-Men?" asked Juno. Summer shook her head and said "No doesn't count, she's a super villain"

"Wonder women"

"Yeah okay I'll give you that but she's boring, isn't she just a bit boring? I always thought she was a bit. . meh. So my little sister and I used to make up our own superheroes, like I could run real fast, or read minds, or I could hear with my super hearing or I could bend objects with my mind or I could read people really well and tell when they were lying. And . . . . And I always got the bad guy".

"Yeah?" said Juno, still looking at the screen but he was interested, she could tell.

"Well, there was this one time when I didn't and um yeah it- it was pretty awful."

Juno looked up at her "Wh. . . What happened?" he asked grey eyes wide, now looking at her.

"I duno, it's like all my super powers just . . . went away and I was really, really scared that I didn't know what to do"

"Di . . . Did someone die?"

"Yeah"

"Who?" asked Juno, his lip quivering and his voice had gone all wobbly.

"My little sister did. And I was really sad, I loved her so much, I was the big sister and I was supposed to protect her and my super powers didn't work to save her and cried, all the time I cried until my eyes hurt. I loved her very much" The little boy started to cry, he bit his lip, looking up at Summer with eyes wide as saucers he said "I don't want my mum to be dead, she worked here I told her it was too creepy to work here. That something bad was gonna happen but she didn't listen and now I have to live here all by myself" he whimpered.

"Wait, you live here?" 

Alex ran a hand through her hair, she was tired and pissed and had a short fuse- to make her even more edger she was spending the night with the king of idiots who currently channel surfed and he was super psyched that their hotel had cable. They stayed in a hotel a nice one at that, each date had a room with their date-Alex didn't know how or why this worked out like it did, well she did know why Summer suggested it, shouting at top of her lungs that they should get all get a room with their dates. Alex knew for a fact that Summer really wanted to get with Sam, and after that run it with that kid and Detective Control Freak made Summer had admit some stuff she didn't do a daily basis; her_ feelings_. So Summer, as per usual needed total casual sex, skin on skin contact with someone she had just admitted that, she did indeed have feelings. Alex stifled a groan, god Summer could be _such _a guy sometimes. Alex went through the photos, of Jane O'Conner, the victim once again. She couldn't shake something about that kid, Juno, why were his mum and him out there in the corn maze when they knew murders had taken place there? Alex had this rather obsession when it came to research, she went through everything for the up billionth time but as the clock rounded four, she gave up and crawled-full clothed- into the same bed as a snoring Dean Winchester, her arms wound around Dean's waist, who stirred "What are you doing?' he asked sleepily, he didn't mind but what were was he to say?

"I'm cold, I'm getting warm. Wasn't making a move or anything"

"Right, right"

"I wasn't honest!" somehow she knew he didn't believe her so she sighed and just said "Goodnight, Dean. Our date was fun and you weren't a total idiot" Dean laughed low and said "Goodnight, Alex. Our date was fun and you weren't a total prick"

"Shut up, jerk"

"Bitch" Dean laughed. Alex sighed again "Night Dean"

"Night Alex"

Summer lay sleeping on Sam's chest; she felt warm and for the first time in a long time, sort of safe but she knew that feeling of safety wouldn't last very long. She rolled over to check the time on her cell and see if there was anything she missed, like calls from Daniel or Anton Andreev- oh how terribly cliché that there was a kick ass Russian dude in a black ops operation- who was Alex's handler and kept in close contact with after she was burnt, against orders of course. Nothing, just a few frantic txts from Daniel, nothing new, Summer looked at Sam he looked really at peace when he slept. Summer smiled leant over and kissed his cheek, she had lots of fun last night and afterwards, both of them couldn't sleep, so they stayed up most of the night talking about stuff like how she did that thing, located Juno.

"How you'd do that?" asked Sam and she knew what he was talking about Summer shuffled uncomfortable, "I have superior autobiographical memory, in my head I can remember everything and anything. That's how I knew the tarp moved, and Daniel- the guy at the check in the restaurant, who is also from The Academy- knew that, that's why he said "Watch this, it's really cool what she's about to do" I know its kind of weird but it's a perk"

"Of what?" asked Sam, she thought she was weird? Sam slowly traced the stitches in the cut on his palm, _this is real, this is real, this is real._ He reminded himself. There were crazy no hallucinations tonight, they would not ruin this night, this time with this girl who frankly had been the nicest thing he had seen in a long time. One day with her and he wanted to know what she was all about. She wasn't a Jess, but Sam wanted to move on with his life and maybe Summer was the key to the start, maybe.

"Just . . . … Something. Do you want to order room service? My treat" Sam dismissed the fact she was hiding something, so they ordered room service pizza, brownies, burgers "And um fizzy please if you got some" Summer said, curling the phone cord around her finger "What's…..fizzy?" asked Sam, the whole kiwi lingo was a whole different language to him. "Its um, I think this is the word, fizzy is soda pop?"

"_Oh_, makes sense kinda say it again"

"Fizzy?"

"You know that's more adorable than um 'Aye?' right?"

"Shut up" he leant over and kissed her and the whole thing started again. Summer got changed back into her jeans and shirt and-oh hell no- dark blue blazer, all the while drinking coffee from starbucks across the street. "Hey" she said as Sam sat up, he grinned "Morning" Summer rolled her eyes, did he have to say morning like that? It seriously felt like she had committed a crime of some sort. "So Alex found something, get up and showered and changed . . _. Please_. Alex'll be here in ten minutes, Deans out getting breakie- that's breakfast in case you didn't know, Alex also asked if you had fun" Summer rolled her eyes at her friends stupid txt, god she could be_ such_ a girl sometimes. Sam smiled and "Yeah, I had fun what about you?"

Summer looked up from her phone she was just finishing a txt to Alex about what they did do, in very graphic detail Summer knew she would just_ love_ to hear that. "Yeah, I had fun"

"Is this going to be a thing?" he asked, he knew he was treading in uncharted waters but he had to know. Summer smiled and crossed the room, kissed him lightly and said "Maybe but I have to warn you-You don't want to be with me, I break everything I touched. I'm cursed" on that note she kissed him again, and Sam's body started to burn again like it did last night, the kiss got deeper and his hands more needy for her body but Summer pulled away and said "Alex'll be here soon, get up please" at least she was polite about it.


	3. It's a what?

Chapter 3: It's a what? 

**Okay, okay my chapter names suck and this one SUPER short but I might write some more since it's my school holidays! SWEET AS! So you like it, you hate it? REVIEWS are welcome! I know I haven't captured the Sam's character well and I do apologise for that I just wanted to show how he truly felt about Summer and sorry for focusing WAY too much on Summer that'll stop soon I'm going to give Alex her own chapters soon as well as the guys, and I don't know what to do with Alex and Dean, I mean their polar opposites but there's a spark there right? Maybe a little one! I duno tell me what you want! (if you're reading this) but yeah read it and I'm sorry for like mistakes I'm just getting the hang of the site okay, sweet? Sweet as***

"It's a WHAT?" Both Dean and Sam said in unison. Alex sighed and explained to them, this time slowly

"It's a well it doesn't have a name exactly, think it as an emotional vampire. It feeds off emotion and the darker the emotion the better-fear, misery, loathing, jealousy- and where better to find that then at a Mental Asylum turned horror factor, first all that fear from when it was a mental hospital and now even more fear, maybe other emotions, when its Spookers "

"But that doesn't explain the deaths" said Summer, who sat next to Sam their hands joined under the table. She don't know why she reached for it earlier, she just did. She supposed it was that thing about the morning-after when they say they couldn't stop touching each other, but maybe it was more than that "I'm getting to that, see Artie did a huge backlog of history right into the dark ages and found that major historical events-deaths mostly, mass murders and even Jack the Ripper in 1888, I mean some historians say he started out young-were because of this thing, the just kept calling it The Darkness, even in some cases The Grace but here's the creepy thing-all those deaths, were done by the littles, the fledglings of The Grace-I'm calling it that until we can think of a name-all accounts say they saw a child, a child was left standing alone covered in blood from the scene sound familiar?"

"Oh crapadoddle. Juno" breathed Summer, Sam cracked a smile "Shut up,Winchesterdon't mock my lingo" she nudged him playfully.

"Back to subject just cause you two screwed and had a lovely time doing so could you not involve Dean and I in it please? I'd rather keep my breakie down for the moment" This made both Sam and Summer laugh and Alex let out a I'm-fed-up-now-you-two-sigh so they focused again on the case,

"So the question is why'd he kill his mum? I mean he seemed pretty damned torn about it" said Summer, she let go of Sam's hand to look through the police files again, Alex lent back on the chair legs, her feet against the coffee table in the hotel room-her and Dean's hotel room, there was no way she was stepping foot in Summer's and Sam's room-she looked at the pictures of the body and said "I don't know aye? I have no idea" the room fell silent.


	4. The past, thoughts and feelings of Alexa

The past, thoughts and feelings of Alexandra Banfield 

_It was awhile back, I was at home in a little town just in the heart Capri and the sun was damn bright, like it was radiating of the courtyard or something, I was reading under a tree, I think I was reading on of my fathers books, one beyond my age of course but I was finding all the characters dense and the plot was just a man talking about how horny he was, which for a eight year old was both stupid and confusing, I knew the birds and the bees but this man going on and on about it was staring to do my head in. So I gave up and went and stood on my white washed fence, a can hung on the wooden fence by a string with a large nail attached to it, it was like my cell phone. I picked it up and banged the nail on the rusty can as hard as I could all the while shouting; "Pollie!" no reply another round of hitting metal against metal and more shouting, louder this time. Until, mercifully, a little boy, my age, bright green eyes and freckles dotted across his nose, and crazy unruly hair sort of plopped on his head came charging across his yard, he hitched himself on his side of the fence and said in a shushed tone "Come with me" he helped me over the fence and made me drop my book, but that's okay I'm sure Daddy won't mind, once on his side we stand and I flick my hair and say "What are we doing?" because normally, we wouldn't waste such precious time doing something so trivial as standing, looking at each other. He reaches into the pocket of his shorts and brings out a sliver bracelet with a very, very tiny sun on it's painted yellow, little strings of what looks to be gold threaded throughout the sun to make up the spikes and he said "It's for you" I felt like saying "Duh, of course it is you didn't give it to me just to say 'Here look what I got for Maria!' but I don't and I don't mention the fact that even if did say that I would have shoved him to the ground, I didn't like Maria Montez, the girl staying in his house. Instead, I hug him and say thankyou, Apollo was always doing funny things like this, as a child I thought he was strange but now looking back he wasn't strange at all, perhaps being a child born into a family were logic was solid ground and first-love at the age of eight, wishes on stars and fairies were not I know why I didn't see it at first, but he was also strange because he had impeccable aim. Which is why he had a full sized Olympian bow and arrow set, and somehow he managed to make it work. Too bad his aim couldn't save him. Flash forward maybe a month or two later and I'm playing hide and seek with Apollo, the Archer Manner like a maze the perfect place for it and now I'm running up stairs because he has called my name and I like it when he gives up, which he would do on a regular basis because I'm so good at hiding, but what I find is not him giggling or sitting on the floor with his arms across his chest, his head high and the claim I cheated I do find him on the floor but not how I expected, the pool of blood was indeed, very unexpected. _

And then she wakes up, its like diving into freezing water, your whole body is engulfed and you loose every feeling in your limbs well, actually it was Dean putting his cold beer bottle against Alex's cheek which made her jerk violently and mumble Apollo's name, the salt water against her cheeks indicated that she had been crying. She quickly wiped those stupid tears away to see Dean standing over her, drink in hand and brow furrowed.

"What, Dean?" she was still tired, and she hated her boarding house. She couldn't really remember how they got back here, in her shabby living room with its cracked walls and ugly light bulb, that suffocating feeling that came with the whole house, she hated Auckland City as well, its narrow alleys, its rubbish and its downward paths.

"You okay, kiwifruit?" he asked, a grin on his face. Alex mumbled "I'm fine. Leave it, don't ask, don't you dare ask" Dean sat, still a smile on his face, but serious "Try me. Something tells me you carry a lot of shit around, shit that you don't have to"

"Look whose talking" she said, bitterly. Dean picked at his beer label and said, "Look here kiwifruit, you don't have to like me but I know where you're coming from, I see how you look after Summer. Why is that exactly? I mean she isn't your little sister, you have no obligation to look after her but you do, and why?" Alex bit her lip and said, just as bitterly as before "Now _Dean_, right? Don't you _dare _try and put us in the same tiny little self-pity, guilty fast-sinking boat. I look out for Summer because she's my partner, my best friend and I made a promise to her brother that I would. We are not the same, as much as you would like"

"You're a real bitch sometimes you know that?"

"Like to think its part of my charm" she took the beer from Dean's hand and took a sip, then gave it back to him. She played with her sliver bracelet, Dean asked no sarcasm is his voice "Who was he? I mean you obviously handle that thing so much I'm surprised it hasn't fallen off in pieces" She sighed and thought, _this isn't going to go on record or anything and Summer and I are leaving as soon as we find who burnt us, so it isn't going to matter. _"Have you ever been in love, Dean? Well obviously you have because of Lisa, you loved her very much and it's left you bitter inside, well more bitter than before because you had her and then you lost her and knowing that you could've had her probably hurts the most right?" Dean sat, still. She had pin pointed exactly how he felt, down to an art she had his feelings. "Well, I'm bitter-a bitch, defensive about everything- for the same reason, his name was Apollo but the whole town just called him Archer on account of his aim which was truly amazing, you know when you met someone and they're just so . . . beautiful and then you get to talk to them and they're as boring as a brick, and there's other people and you see them and you think "Not bad, okay" but then you talk to them and then their face. . Becomes them, like they're personality is just written all over their face and you think "Wow." Apollo was the most beautiful man I knew, he was amazing. Like a star or something, just . . . just so _bright. _And um he made me hate love"

"What happened, Alex?" asked Dean.

"Horrible isn't it? Love, that is. It makes you so, so vulnerable. It opens your chest, and it opens up your heart and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up. You build up all these defenses, you build up a whole suit of armor, so that nothing can hurt you, then one stupid person, no different from any other stupid person, wanders into your stupid life... You give them a piece of you, big mistake. They didn't ask for it. But they did something dumb one day, like kiss you or smile at you, and then suddenly your life isn't your own anymore.  
>Love takes hostages. It gets inside you. It eats you out and leaves you crying in the darkness, sometimes it's so simple, a phrase, a word, a misconception of words turns into a glass splinter, working its way into your heart. It hurts. Not just in the imagination. Not just in the mind. It's a soul-hurt, a real gets-inside-you-and-rips-you-apart pain" she was aware she was going on and on but she didn't care, Dean asked again, a hand on her arm "What happened, Alex?"<br>"He died, Dean. He died and he left me and it hurts sometimes so much I can't breathe and I'm sick to death of being bitter and defensive, and I hate feeling this way, this guilt and this hurt like, like how do you get rid of that?"  
>"You can't, Alex. I know better than most"<p>

"I didn't open up to you so you could give me so bullshit tough-guy honesty" those evil salt drops were coming up again and this time she didn't try and hide it, she rested her head on Dean's chest and Dean hugged her and he suddenly thought of Jo, which made him hug her tighter-god he felt so guilty about Jo. A few minutes pass and Alex's head suddenly snaps up, she quickly pulled away, straightening her person and gathering her scattered thoughts. _Breath,_ she warned herself, _breath, breath and calm, you're calm. _"Sorry, Dean" she apologized, wiping her tears and folding her arms around herself.

"S'okay"

"Used to girls crying on you?" she asked, with a small smile on her lips "Mostly but normally it's followed by you Jerk, or Asshole then a shoe or something and they're not crying on me they are crying OVER me so this is a nice alternative" laughter, like small glass beads falling on the floor escaped Alex's lips and for the first tine in a long while she wasn't faking it, she wasn't in a sexy red dress, she wasn't faking to be interested in the sleazy mob guy, she wasn't speaking another language or had an ear piece hidden behind a very intercut hairdo, she was sitting in jeans and a food-stained shirt, in a shabby run-down house, drinking beer and she was _laughing_. She maybe, just a little bit liked being burnt.

_But of course, like all good stories it didn't end there, I altered parents and paramedics and in turn saved Archer's life. For the five or so years that followed, he and I were under constant supervision, because if they-whoever this, cruel, merciless enemy on our shores was "Who would target children? They have no worthy information and they certainly are expendable, why would this person target children?" Said my father to my mother one of the many late nights I spent at the door of his study- if they got in on a slow Sunday afternoon who was to say they were to try again? I was sixteen around this time, and very curious but how could I go trekking around the Island if I had a bodyguard watching me 24/7? I couldn't so as the lonely months wore on. I got more and more rebellious, I paid the security guys to not wire my skylight so I could sneak out when my mother and father were dancing and chatting their nights away and my guard had fallen asleep. What does a sixteen year old girl to when she sneaks out? Well, she visits her boyfriend. Unfortunately I was deprived in this department, the only boys I did meet where from rich families such as mine and where all money, money and I couldn't stand their constant chatter and bickering of absolutely nothing, the one person I did want to see was never there. That is what those nights were for Apollo and I owned the night, finding little cafés or bars that would serve under-agers and wouldn't tell a soul that they had seen us, we drank beer down my the pier watching the waves crash over themselves, the moonlight chase away the darkness-this all happened in the Summer season of course. Winter months were harder to sneak out, harder to find places to hide but with much difficultly we did end up finding a place, a tiny little café unlike our usual ones, with just six tables and a staff of four, it had a fire and a library with seventy or so books, which Apollo and I read at least a hundred times each and we were never bored. We talked about anything and everything, we both knew that we loved each other, it was some unspoken thing, and it didn't need to be said. It didn't need to be said. That night, when the winds were bitter and frost had long since settled, Apollo very casually as if we were discussing the chill said "Hey, Ally. I love you" I looked up, startled, the coffee girl sighed and I looked her way, she quickly ducked her head and pretended to wipe the counter. "I love you too, Archer" _

_"I know I wanted to hear you say it" he smiled._

"Oh shit" her head was dizzy and rubbed her eyes she sat up and her body screamed at her, sunlight flooded in from the window she had fallen asleep on the couch and Dean on the other, it was a new day. She guessed maybe around a ten, eleven in the morning she made her way clumsily to the kitchen, she would wake the others up soon, they had wasted three days already and they haven't a single lead into The Grace or who had burnt her and Summer, unless this was Academy's sick way of giving them freedom, they were the best of the best and Academy can't just burn them cause' they felt like it. Alex started to make tea for her troubled mind and tired body-cream instead of milk and whole lot of sugar- she stirred her tea, her ears suddenly picked up the pitter-pat of feet she almost pulled out her gun which was under the sink but then realized it was Summer, she appeared in the doorway of the small kitchen, the only thing Alex actually liked about the house, it was painted in bright, sunny colors, like rosy reds and sunshine yellows. Summer leant in the doorway, her finger curling around her hair a smile on her face she wore a shirt, powder blue and button down-Sam's know doubt or maybe some other boy's shirt left here by mistake, but her smile disappeared as soon as she saw the tea "Hey, what's up, Al?" Alex only made tea with cream when she was troubled.

"Nothing. Just you know, dreams" Summer crossed the kitchen to Alex who stood leaning on the grubby sink, sipping tea-When in doubt/in trauma one must make tea, it was one of Alex's rules.

"About what?"

"Archer" she answered very quietly "Al you have to stop blaming yourself"

"Well I do and I can't stop and- I . . . I may have to told Dean"

"Exactly?"

"Not _exactly_, no. I didn't go "Oh hey by the way, I killed the love of my life just thought you should know that" just about Archer and how it all felt, he tried to put us in same boat."

"Wasn't your fault you know" she put an arm around her friend; this was an effort to make sure she didn't cry. She didn't like it when people cried, it made Summer uncomfortable.

"But Summer, I chose my life over his. He wouldn't have done the same he would've died"

"And they would have killed you both if so, what's done is done, you can't change that you know and I'm sure he'd want you to be happy, don't you think?"

"Maybe" Alex sniffed, Summer's hand tightened around Alex's shoulder "Hey, don't be like that okay? _O-kay_?" she gave her a little shake hopefully as if the feeling of longing and guilt out could just fall out of her

"You suck at comfort you know that" Alex laughed but she was grateful that Summer had made an honest effort. But then she said something, in that bitter tone "You wouldn't know you've never been in love, how it feels to be loved and know that they feel the same" Summer sighed and said her number one rule aloud "Don't get attached. Your right, but I'm guessing it sucks but I'm also guessing it's amazingly wonderful too, ay?" Summer was in love once but she didn't want to mention it now, and she was the only one who felt that beating, radiating feeling of love.

"Yeah it is, um Sumz...I reckon that being burnt isn't so bad, I mean do we have to go on some noble crusade?"

"Don't get attached, Alex! This is a deal; we help them with this case, offer protection for whomever and _out-_ Feelings intact and then we go find who burnt us and to be perfectly honest, I would really like to put a bullet in their skull"

"Ohmygod! You're lecturing ME about not getting attached! What about you huh? You and-"

"Sam and I are nothing, Al. I mean it's like an itch that you can't quite reach-"

"You're sick" Alex laughed looking at her tea. "Are you sure he feels the same way? It's like a done deal with you two? He likes you-"

"He's known me for what two, three days tops, Al. He doesn't know me"

"No one knows you, Sumz. Or me. We're like a puzzle or something, but wouldn't you just love to stop our lives here? You and Sam could like get married and have weird, half cast kiwi kids and-"

"I'm going to stop you right there before you give yourself a brain hemorrhage of over-dreaming and over thinking the so damned obvious, Al. Do you remember what you said to me when I told you all about my little fantasy about me and Danny getting out, getting married, having bad-ass Irish kids?"

"No but I know you do-"

"Shut up, cherish these none-sarcastic moments. You said "Forget it, forget every dream you've ever had about having a life-We are they're property now" that's what you said"

"But The Game has changed now, Sumz" It was Summer's turn to be bitter, she laughed and said "Oh right, how has it changed exactly? How? That we're flat broke, got fucking burnt and living in a run down house with two Americans? How do you make something good out of that?"

"Summer-You get attached that's how. Take a risk, a chance-you always tells me to do it why won't take your own crazy advice and just take a chance on Sam?"

"We're not discussing this" Summer quickly went to the old fridge and took the milk out and started to drink from the bottle "Oh know you don't, you always, ALWAYS do this when it's something out of your comfort zone-and for Christ's sakes use a bloody glass-will do it for me, Sumz?" Summer did not respond she wiped the milk off her lips using the back of her hand "Bloody hori" (A/N: hori, it's a kiwi thing here is the urban dictionary meaning for those who don't know-A word used to describe the New Zealand equivalent to trailer trash.) swore Alex, smiling she knew that word got on Summer's nerves, she knew Summer wasn't a hori (well she was a girls-guy that was the only nice way she could put it) but she liked to wind her up from time to time.

"Shut up. I'm going to go upstairs and change-oh by the way Sam and I we worked something out on how to trap The Grace" she said from the doorway, still that same smile she had on as she came in the kitchen "Oh that explains it see Dean and I thought you two were playing chess or something, that or you were really quite but that's impossible for you, I know"

"SHUT UP!" she yelled with a smile, with that she sprinted upstairs to actually get changed. Ten minutes later everyone awake and fed and changed, they started to get serious since they had been mucking around for the past three days "We're going to bind it" announced Sam

"How the hell are you going to bind something that you don't even no what is?" asked Dean

"We need to find an expert and Summer knows who"

"Sup nerd" said Summer grinning, she stood in the doorway of an apartment building, Summer had somehow bypassed that lock at the entrance and charged her way to B12, all the others trailing behind her.

"Oh shit" smiled the man he hugged the girl, the he said looking back at her "I told to keep your tragic ass keep away from me-and I just broke your heart again"

"Please the only thing that isn't tragic about me _is_ my ass" The guy did took one look at Alex said with flick of his head "Oi, whose the skinny bi-"

"Excuse me!' started Alex

"Oh no, dude she isn't in on this and neither are the other two-" she said, the man ran his hand through his chestnut brown hair and said "Aw, jeez. Sorry Miss, I-I'm Summer's friend" he smiled.

"I'm Alex and I'm not afraid to admit I'm a bit frightened right now"

"This is Kite and it's something that we do, reminds us of our families" Summer smiled, looking back at the three.

"Oh that's nice and um . . . a bit creepy. So is that really your name Kite?"

"No, nickname real names Rowan" Alex nodded she was pretty sure her friend knew every guy in the damn city. "Um we need your help" Summer confessed and Kite, tall than most, lean, nerd glasses, look as if he were half Maori sighed and knew whatever his friend was asking for was serious.

"I'm sorry _what?_ What do you want to me to do? Have any of you done any actual, stone cold, sit down and read a damn book research on The Grace?" asked Kite, they all sat in his small lounge around a glass coffee table, feeling like they had done something wrong because they actually hadn't done anything. Kite got up from where he sat, walked over to the book shelf which sat at the window and got a book from its place, dusty and leather bound pages missing but it was readable he threw it on the table in front of the four and said "That is all the accounts on people who tried to hunt The Grace, most were hunters, other idiots, some thrown into the mix cause' they had um, let's call it faith"

"Thrown into the mix?" asked Alex. Kite sighed and said "like you said before-Alex is it?- The Grace is a emotional vampire, feeds off fear but its not going to go around getting off fear in Spookers cause' that stuffs like stale bread to it because it just hangs in the air, so it attracts people to its place. You said the corn maze, right? That was where the latest victim was found? Say that person, that Jane girl had a fear of um" a smile curled on his lips "walking, talking corn monsters"

"Why she'd go out there then? And she worked there" asked Sam, it felt good to be asking questions it actually just felt good to be doing something. He couldn't place that this guy was shifty, how did he know so much in such little time? They'd only been here an hour at the most, how'd he know so much? "No, she didn't I followed up on that when it was all over the news the other night cause' my mate worked at Spookers and he said he didn't ever remember seeing a Jane O'Connor ever or her son. See, she'd go out there despite her fear cause' she heard a child-Your Juno, there Tink- crying out for her help, lets say she had recently lost a child or something like that-This is all for argument sake its pure guess work by me, or she had natural motherly whatever the point being she goes after the kid and the kid kills her-"

"It's The Grace's offspring" pointed out Alex. Everyone looked at her, if not glaring "Just pointing out a fact" she added, Dean inwardly groaned even though she was pretty she would have made a better date for Sam.

"No it isn't, whatever made you draw up that conclusion you're wrong, it isn't The Grace's offspring, it _is_ The Grace. Now, it will attract you to its place, make whatever you fear real and it plays on your basic need to put faith in something-"

"It preys on faith?" asked Alex, Kite nodded "As much as it does fear, it has a major God complex if you like"

"Like Doctor Who!" Summer chimed, excitedly. Everyone looked at her and she went to explain "You see there this monster in this hotel and it had fears hiding in peoples rooms for them to find and they ended up praising him and. . . ." she trailed knowing no one was listening.

"Kind of like that, yeah but-"

"How do we kill it?" interrupted Dean

"You can't, I mean you can but no one has found a way to yet and you'd be stupid to try"

"But binding it?" asked Alex, the idea seemed to be getting warmer by the minute.

"You can't bind something you don't know, binding spells you have to know what it is in order to create a spell you're screwed otherwise"

"But there has to be something" Summer pleaded, Kite shook his head "I'm sorry if there is I don't know it and every failed attempted is in that book" he again tapped the cover "Take it if you like but there isn't anyway to bind it, I'm sorry"

_I'm running or maybe it really isn't running and I'm really actually flying. No I'm certainly running, the mush of the feel of the forest floor inbetween my toes is no mistake, and now, tonight was not the night for mistakes. At first this was fun, like all things impulsive and not thought through I spouse, it started off fun. Archer and I had been invited to a party somewhere in the Island by the café's youngest staff member Sylvia, it's near the woods but I knew for a fact that the woods ran straight off into the sea, over a huge hundred and fifty feet drop with sharp rocks. It did seem like a terribly, horrible bad joke at the time: running away and to death within the same league but tonight was not the night to analyze the pure irony of my situation. Like I had said, it was fun to start off with, the music was great and beer didn't taste bitter the fifth time round and the thought of running away with Archer off into the sunset, forgetting my over-protective, stupid parents, and my dumb, duty I had to play as the rich guys daughter of being polite, well mannered was getting better and better and more logical by the minute. But then a fight breaks out, over a girl or maybe it was beer? The radio, perhaps. It doesn't matter about what because Archer is caught in the middle of it, and I'm at his side afraid but sure; dutiful is what I am. Someone pulls a gun and then we all scatter like ants, Archer and off into the woods, hand in hand but then maybe it was me or maybe it was him but suddenly, my hand is empty and all I catch is a fistful of salty, cold air. Then a gun shot rings out and I keep on running, the gun was not the scary part it was the fact that whoever was holding the gun was Academy, rumors of them still being on our trail flying around also Academy had been around since I was a little girl, back then they were safe guards for Greece and Italy and other countries that had secrets worth protecting, but then a bigger sum was offered and bigger empire was waged and Academy had turned its on safe home and those whose secrets were kept, including my fathers. So I run, another gun shot, followed by three others then a small yelp that makes me change my direction. "Do it, Alex. Come on, do it its okay, I forgive you already" whispered Archer, on his knees, blood dripping from his face they had beaten him for the fun of it I guess-How d-did we get here? Have we skipped a scene already? The gun in my hand tells me so and so does Archer, people surround us Sylvia among them, and the leader as it would have it. "I forgive you already, Al. Its okay, its okay" he keeps saying that! Those words why does he keep saying those words? He doesn't get that it isn't okay and it never will be now. Flash-forward. Gun shot, point blank range, I have never seen a dead body before and throw up because of it, they yell at me for throwing up, then I start to shake shock has come in and I have welcomed it. Flash-forward. Bare walls, bare room, bare everything, loneliness has taken up residence in my heart and hatred for the people who put it there starts to grow also, but I learn my place, and even earn my novice mark before any one else, I learn the tricks of the trade and I learn to keep happy thoughts inside and spit out bitter, black words as a replacement for warmth, it repels most people, teachers, instructors and such but then-_

_Flash-forward. New roommate, nice eyes, pretty hair: needs to be brushed, is skinny, too skinny and quite too, that's good I didn't ask for a noisy roommate; didn't ask for one at all, but Academy never did listen. Is tiny, says she's seventeen, and thinks I think she's a lair, well I do but I don't tell her that. Says her name is Summer and I say I don't care, she says I'm rude and I say I don't care what she thinks I am, I see the needle marks on the inside of her arms that she tries to hide but she can't, I've seen them. Too late for her I've already opened my mouth to ask, she quickly belts her life story out to me, only the important stuff she says, just the important stuff. She does that, repeats words If she needs to be reminded of the words that have just came out her mouth, and that is it, that is me. That is me she says quietly. I don't have the heart to say I wasn't really going to ask what happened to her, I was going to ask if she still had some whatever it was she was on and share with me, and that's me. That is me she says again. She says again. Then she says she misses her big brother, she starts to cry but suddenly stops, looks at me with wide brown eyes and wills the small animal sounds and tears to stop because she doesn't want to cry. Flash-forward. Told her about Archer, she nodded and said it wasn't my fault because I know she can't say much else, we're older now and she doesn't repeat her words or have needle marks on her arms; only scars. Her hair is still the same curly mess but now it's passed her shoulders, still the same nice eyes but not as haunted as they were. She is also been my partner for about a year now, she doesn't cry as much as she used to late at night-we have separate rooms now as an award for working so well together- but she has replaced crying for boys, which I don't tell her she is an idiot for doing so. I'm pretty sure she will see sense soon, she doesn't. I don't do much than obey orders and miss Archer other than that they're much to do._

Alex woke up, her head spun and her body ached from sleeping in a funny position, her eyes full with those salty tears, and slowly she realized that she was alone.


	5. The Fears of Summer Bellefront

There were only four things that Summer was truly really scared of:

-The dark

-the past

-being cold

-being alone

And the room she woke up to reflected all her fears; she was alone and covered in frost, the room she was in would have been a beautiful ballroom if not for the frost. Summer sat up and quickly tried to warm herself, she couldn't but she knew to keep on trying was the only option. Her hair was laden with frost and her breath would have been caught in her sight if there had been light, but she sat in darkness, her knees crushed to her chest and in the distance, she saw a light she crawled towards but almost screamed at what when the light came into focus she saw: Anna and herself."Get back!" warned eight year old Summer, she was holding a fork and had a small girl by her side whimpering.

_"Get back! Stay away from us!" growled Summer._

**Italics and bold represent what's happening outside of what is happening to Summer**

**_"What she doing?" asked Dean, Summer shivering to non-existent cold and threatening both brothers with a knife she had, they all stood in the ballroom of Spookers in the haunted house, Summer was on the ground her knees crushed to her chest and in the corner of the room. They weren't sure how they got here but both brothers leant after years of waking up in strange places you have to get-and fast. "You know how that Kite guy said The Grace feeds off people fears? I think that's what is happening to Summer now"_**

**_"So, what we splash her with holy water, shake her until she snaps out of it, what?"_**

**_"I don't know, I don't even know what she's afraid of"_**

**_"You guys didn't talk?"_**

**_"Oh sure that comes up in conversation. There wasn't much talking done, Dean"_**

**_"Oh right" Dean said with a smile, Sam glared at him hoping he wouldn't say anything crude "Cause' you guys were . . . busy"_**

**_"Please don't-" _**

**_"What you not going to give me any details?"_**

**_"No Dean I'm not."_**

**_"Well, I tried. Hey, how come this isn't affecting us?"_**

**_"Well the book did say it does affect those with fears and faith. We don't have much faith in many things, Dean"_**

**_"Or fear, I mean coming back from Hell doesn't give you much to fear anymore" Dean lied._**

**_"Speak for yourself, Dean" Said Sam he was referring to hallucinations about Lucifer, he knew that the Lucifer was lying and it was just the wall with its cracks but it still freaked him "Hey don't think about, man. The more you do the more you trip" Dean said, his words re-caught his brothers attention "You know how Summer's got that, um that memory thing?"_**

**_"Uh, yeah" he lied. He didn't know, but he would ask later._**

**_"I was thinking the other night after"-Sam stopped himself short-"stuff. Could that be I duno, something that isn't under the realm of 'normal'"_**

**_"What you're saying they're still lying to us?"_**

**_"Maybe, I mean its what they do, we don't even know if Summer and Alex are their real names, but Summer didn't look if she were lying when she told me about her brother and sister so she couldn't be lying"_**

**_"They're spies, Sammy. They get inside your head, only reason we're with them is Bobby ,Lisa and Ben" Dean groaned when he saw the look on his face as his brother face who looked down and Summer, sure that little chick flick moment with Alex the other night was nice but he couldn't get used to it, and he certainly didn't want these two girls sticking around any longer than they had to "Please tell me you haven't . . . Okay, I get it. You meet a girl and yeah, you get that 'She could be the one' feeling but dude, trust me she ain't it she is a-" suddenly something occurred to Sam he interrupted his brothers rant "If Summer's with us where is Alex?" _**

(Random, I know. First person switch sorry)

I was watching my past unfold in front of me, the cold was eating away at my insides and my brain wouldn't work, it wouldn't tell me if this was real or not. I watched younger me look past me as my other self's grip tightened on the small girl hidden behind my body, her small finger clasped around my own eight year old on arm, I was simply forced to watch my memories play out "I re-remember this" I croaked out, my voice dry and my throat hurt like I had been screaming, it felt raw and my body still frozen from fear and the cold I was forced to watch the tormenters of my past walk straight past me, in their own pools of lights Dmitri and Felix. Russian accents thick and they practically dripped Sleaze, they had gotten into the Italian Trade Game and at the tender age of eight I wasn't stupid, I knew what the Human Trafficking was andI had read enough articles and stories for school and light reading. And I knew what guys like these did to girls like me, I had no intentions of becoming a teen-meth-whore any time soon, Dmitri and Felix were smart when came to this, they separated gender through age into separate rooms and I hadn't seen Josh in weeks, I didn't even know if he was alive. Dmitri, tall, muscular, scurfy and he had the whole nine o'clock shadow thing going on, I was chained to the wall by a handcuff with a long chain and I knew I hated him the most, he couldn't just be mean and cruel about it. He had patronized me, therefore I hated him.

Words in Russian were exchanged between the two, I watched my eight mind go tick tick tick trying to figure them out by facials, but nothing would give them away. Finally Felix, a very straight man, always wore a suit that looked fresh from the cleaner and shoes so shiny I could see my grubby reflection staring back at me, he nodded at Dmitri and right then I knew I hated the wrong man, the were both scum but Felix gave him the order. Dmitri quickly picked Anna up from behind me; I grabbed at her weakly and scratched at him with the fork, feebly. Dmitri produced a knife and I realized "No, no you can't!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face. I begged at his feet now, my dirty figure hunched over, great, sorrowful, pleading sobs irrupting from my little body "Please. . ." I whispered "You can't do this, she's too little, too young. Please, please, please you. . You can't" I whispered to him, it didn't break anything. Anna was too terrified to scream, to fight back or to even cry. Oh what a timid soul she was. It came quick, in one swift motion of the blade her little body crumpled up next to my own. "Ah little star" said Dmitri with a smile "What will you do now?" he left me sobbing over my sisters body. The light quickly started to fade, I quickly tried to comfort eight year old me, hold her and tell her that her childhood would not make up the rest of her life, I know what I was trying to do: I was trying to change the eight year old me and my little sister's body was gone, frost and the dark came calling and welcomed it with open arms.

**_"Come back, come back. Anna, I'm so sorry, come back come back" She whispered. She lied, she was a liar. She was going to kill me, she could still kill me. I reminded myself, Dean went off in search of Alex, readying any weapon he could make from the objects of the room "Don't" he warned "Touch her, Sammy" with that he left me I managed to find some salt which was under a table and moved Summer into the centre of the room, I made a large circle to surround us both in case The Grace was a really pissed off spirit. She lay next to me; her knees huddled to her chest, her brown hair covering her face, which I slowly tucked behind her ear to reveal tears. My heart hurt, how could Dean tell me not to help her? It was what we did, it didn't matter who it was. She didn't deserve to die under her fears. She couldn't. I took out the book that Kite had given us from my jacket and my cell phone, skimming to the part about Fears I dialled the one person who could always find something on nothing, my eyes flicked to a broken, shivering Summer and my heart started to hurt again, my stomach queasy "Bobby, yeah it's Sam. What you know about The Grace?"_**

I shivered, my whole body shaking, my teeth chattering, my blood frozen in place. I was waiting for the next flash of light, the next pool of warmth and the next chapter of my past, the one I hadn't truly forgotten. No matter how bad I wanted to.

**_ I rubbed the tiredness from my eyes; it wouldn't get rid of the frustration I felt. Bobby's advice was simple: Face her fears. He didn't get that facing her fears was even more dangerous than me trying to pull her out of whatever state she was in, if she couldn't face her fears she would die. Another tally mark to put under People-Sam-Winchester-Has-Killed, Bobby's next piece of advice was less helpful than the last: Find her faith. Summer didn't come across as religious type of girl to me and if she did her version of God must be pretty twisted. I hated this feeling of not knowing what to do, that feeling of the unknown, it was like big black hole in a wall that just sat there staring at me no matter what I did it wouldn't go away, The Grace wouldn't go away. The last piece of advice Bobby gave me was more like an order was: Don't think about your fears. I wish he wouldn't have said that, you know that feeling where someone tells you not to think about something then it's the only thing on your mind? I know what I said to Dean was a lie, he knew it too. I had fears, fear of losing Dean or over again, being back in The Cage and of Lucifer, but my mind was scariest place I could possibly go. Hopefully, if I didn't think about it I wouldn't go there, maybe The Wall will hold out. . . . Wait a minute. _**

Loud bass surrounded me, my ears full of music and words of an annoying pop song, suddenly I stood watching seventeen year old me stand across from four men in leather seats, Lu (his English name), fat, chubby, Indian, creepy smile, to his right a slender, tall man with a beard dressed in a suit just as crisp and clean as the ones Felix wears, a gold ring on his finger, he stroked his beard, thoughtfully. And finally, the one at the end, looked to be youngest, maybe about twenty or so, he is also in suit, his eyes are a blue or maybe they're green. I couldn't tell in dim light I was under. I hate nightclubs. I did know what was on his lips: a smile. It was different from the others, kind maybe.

Bas, my handler growls at me in Russian, tells me to go on. I stride my way over, the short red dress of mine clinging to the curves my now healthy, grown-up body- I wasn't well-fed, well-dressed and treasured among the Trade Game for nothing, I was the best in my field. I was the most flirtiest girl, and I was also the most expensive-I go to the youngest man, making my way through the sea of dancing people. He pats the armchair next to him, a motion for me to sit and I do, smiling. I rest my arm behind him and it finds its way into his shirt, I cringe as I watch seventeen year old me and her survival tactics. Seventeen year old me smiles at the man, leans down and whispers into his ear my name, he laughs and says "Lu, my friend, you're right. She is just, so lovely. Summer, and the name fits does it not?" Luc smiles and sips his drink a gin and tonic with a cherry I see, I'm now resting on the man's shoulder my legs crossed and his hand travelling up my leg to the fringes of my dress I push his hand away, playfully but place it back there, higher so he won't reject me: Rejection is not what I'm playing for. He smiles at me leaning in close so our foreheads touch, I realize now his eyes are the softest blue, just like the sky. "Hello, love" his accent is British, I was expecting somewhere far off since we were already in London, Bas told me he was foreign but he didn't say we had to meet the buyer on his turf. "My name's Jack, Jack Ankins" "Since you introductions are already out of the way" I purred, pushing my body closer. I now stood over watching me, I couldn't believe I had once done this, it was my past and now, re-living it was the worst feeling in the world at least one good thing came out of it. "Maybe we could Jack, find somewhere" I flashed my eyes at Lu and Pole-guy "a little more private" I giggled and me, looking at her was ready to throw up. Had I really thrown myself around like that? Jack laughed and pushed his finger to my lips and said "Sure thing, sweetheart but one thing before he go" he raised his glass to Lu and said "I'll pay five-point-five billion euro for her, you were right, Lu" he casted a look at me, I smiled. ".stunning" he said again that Lu was right, I giggled. Lu nodded and said "Good to know the price of a whore, no?" Jack laughed and I smiled, he handed me his drink and I sipped politely. Bas nodded over in the sea of people, I had done good. "Yes, yes Lu it is" It took me awhile to register they were talking about me, I was the whore. Jack flagged the barmen for another drink; in a matter minutes we all raised our glasses to my sale. Jack smiled at me and squeezed my leg, looked over at Luc "Mitch" he nodded to Pole-Guy "Lu" Lu nodded, happily. "To this girl, to Summer"

"To Summer!" they all drank to me. If they were all cheering, why did I feel dread?

**_I always felt like a nerd for doing this, praying. And Bobby was right we did call on Cass whenever we needed him. But this was important, more important than whatever else we called on him for. It wasn't our lives this time it was Summers. I clasped my hands together, palms together and fingers touching in some sort of holy motion-that's what people do when they pray right?- and said: "Uh, Dear Cass. Could you come down here for a second? I need your help, uh Amen" I opened my eyes and peered around the room, "Little sh. . ." I started, annoyed and normally I wouldn't cruse him but that damned Angel could pick his moments. But then that tell-tale sound of wings hit the air and Cass appeared for once, in front of me. "I need you" I pointed at a very quiet, still Summer "I need you to help her and I don't know how but I need you to, please Cass"_**

**_"Are you sure" he asked, "That Crucis is still breathing?"_**

**_"What did you say her name was?" I asked, god damn it! I would never know who she was! Dean was right! I felt my cheeks burn. Cas said more sternly, not using the name he said before "Sam, is your friend breathing" "I remember this. . ." mumbled Summmer, I nodded if she could talk she was breathing "Now help her"_**

"I remember this. . ." I mumbled, walking around seventeen year old me she sat staring wide-eyed at Jack, he ran a hand through his hair and said "You understand I'm not going to hurt you, right?" He patted my knee, sweetly and I said, blurted out more like "I'll do anything you want, I swear. I will, I'll even marry if you want . . .I won't even take any of the money you paid for me, I'll marry you if that's why you brought me and I'll love you like I would any man, I swear I will. . ." I trailed off tears springing from my eyes, he handed me a tissue I took it. He walked over to the where the booze lay in wait, poured himself some and drank, arm resting on the window over-looking the whole of London. I got up from the bed and pleaded again "I'll marry you and I'll love you and I won't ever leave, I swear I'll love you-" he interrupted with a sharp cut of words "I don't want your love and it is not love if you pay for it, Crucis" he skulled the rest and looked at me. "How. . ."

"I know everything, Cruis. That is your birth name isn't it?" I nodded, scared but quickly collected my rattled thoughts "What's your real name?"

"Close friends call me Daniel"

"Am I close friend?"

"Maybe" he pointed the bag he had thrown on a chair next to the bathroom door when we checked into the hotel and come into our room "Change into some modest clothes, all your size you'll find." I nodded weakly, and strode over to the bag to find a pair of jeans and a blouse along with some boots and a passport with the name Summer Bellefront on it. "Passports, cash, I.D everything to cross the border"

"To where?" I asked looking over to him, his back to me "America" he answered before I could panic, I had worked so many offers there he said "Don't worry when my teams done with you, you'll hardly recognise yourself."

"Who are you?"

"A friend and I have a proposition for you. Get changed"

**_"Sam you do realize what you're asking me to do?" Cass asked. We were wasting time! "Yes, yes I understand" I said "Just do it!"_**

**_"I cannot build a wall between her and her fears" said Cass. "Why not?" I shouted "Because Death built The Wall to begin with and we have no idea what it could to her. And Death is very difficult to locate"_**

**_"I'll bind Death" I knew it by heart just in case we needed it again. "he didn't like it the last time"_**

**_"Doesn't matter. It's a girl's life a stake"_**

**_"Do you know who she really is, Sam?"_**

**_"I do" I lied. Cas looked at her, bending down, her eyes close her breathing soft "You have to convince Death the worth of your friends life"_**

**_"How am I-" I started but it was too late, he was already gone. "I hate when he Harry-Potter's us" said a voice. I spun around to see Dean and Alex standing side by side "Dean" I looked at Alex because maybe selling the idea to her would go smoother " Alex. You got to help me"_**

"There aren't you just beautiful" cooed Kara, I stood scoffing at the beauty girl as she handed seventeen year old me a mirror, she touched my hair, tears welling. "I'm. . I'm. . . ." I could hardly finish it off. My eyes were wider and brown in colour, far from its natural sea green colour and my face more round, she somehow shortened my height from 6"5 to 5"4 and my fair skin was now a sun-kissed tan brown, my straight blonde hair now chocolate and curly, tiping at my shoulders. "Thankyou, Kara" said Daniel. She spun around once, like a spinning top and landed gracefully like a ballerina to plant a small kiss on Daniels cheek "It's nothing, Danny" she handed me small blue circles in a shiny, clear box and instructed to me "Now, put these in your eyes every moring and every night until the first term is over-Danny'll tell you when its up. Now you have to or else it won't stay"

"What won't stay?" I asked, confused "Your new look!" she smiled.

"How'd you. ..?"

"Ah" said Daniel motioning me to come with him, I weakly wave Kara goodbye "Sisters tech is very advanced, that's why I look older than I am"

"You're eighteen right?"

"Yes" he put his hand on the small of my back and pushed me out into the grey London streets " I caught a glance of myself in a shop window as Daniel walked us down the street, he was right I didn't recognise myself. "Come on, we've got a plane to catch" he said, I blindly followed him.

**_ "Didn't I say last time you did this to me I would kill both of you?" asked Death, eyebrow raised. He raised his wrists and the bindment thread shone in the dim light, sliver and thin. "Its not for us-" I started, "But I did say that didn't I?" quizzed Death with a smile,_**

**_"Look-" I started again. Death waved me off like a fly " Sam. I know what your wanting"_**

**_"It's her" I pointed to Summer, Alex lent at her side staring at Summer's body, Alex's hands folded on her thighs as she lent pulling at that sliver chain on her wrist. Death walked over to them both and touched Summer's cheek "Don't touch her" Alex said, her eyes narrowed and Death smiled and said "Ah, Alexandra"_**

**_"It's Alex" she said her voice just as equally cold as Death's "And I said don't touch her"_**

**_"Ah, Alexandra do not act as Cruis's protector you are anything but" There was that name again, Alex's voice grew hard "How'd you-"_**

**_"I've met her, she'll remember me won't admit but she will remember."_**

**_"Why?" I asked, jumping in. What would Death want with a girl like her? He looked up at me and smiled "Ah, Sam spoilers my boy, spoilers"_**

**_"You fucking sonofabitch" swore Dean, Death looked at him and said "Dean such a mouth on you, I see nothing has changed since our last meeting. Now as for you request, Sam. I'll do it but first of all you must know is this-She has the fear of her past as both you can tell Alex's and Cru-oh sorry you know her as Summer did you not? Childhood and young adulthood was not all lollipops and rainbows it makes yours look like a Nicolas Sparks book" joked Death "Now" he said looking at Summer again, tracing her jawline "Are you asking me to build a wall between her and her past? She won't forget you, Alex. But Daniel-oh yes the Irish boy-and Kite, who you know he loves her don't you Alex? Summer knows it too, she won't admit though. You're asking me, Sam to banish her past from her, how could you live with that?"_**

"Focus, Summer!" shouted Daniel. I watched the two of them stand a few meters away from each other, seventeen year old me was panting. I pushed my new brown hair from my eyes and cried "I can't" I sniffed and wiped the tears and sweat from my body "You won't make it out of Sector Zero if you don't" he warned. I hated being alone, I hated it more than I hated the drugs Felix and Dmitri had hooked me on, the needle marks still itched into my skin. "But I can't do that do you, Daniel" I sniffed; he was so mean asking me to do this. "It's the last thing I want too, love" he soothed "but you know what happens to Novices that don't get out of Sector Zero" I nodded and looked up from my shoes to Daniel "It's okay" he said with a smile. "I trust you now just go" I closed my eyes, breathing "Pick the worst memory" he said. "What does it feel like, taste like, what colour is it"

"Black" I say aloud.

"Don't tell me, love" he warned "Allow it consume you, extend in every limb of your body, your heart" I raise my hand towards him, eyes open and mind set-I inflict my feeling of black, raw, hatred and pain and sadness on to him. He drops to the ground in one quick swift movement, screaming but I don't take any notice of him telling me to stop instead I bend down, crock my head to its side like its the most interesting thing I've seen and touch his cheek "Ah little star" I said with a smile "What will you do now?" Daniel whispered, choking out the words "Once upon a time, a girl in a red dress loved to play in the clouds" All that feeling of hate and anger and pain seeped on the ground out of Daniels body and from my mind. I stare at him, tears again in my eyes. I shouldn't be crying, I think. What could I have done if he didn't say the trigger phrase? He kisses my forehead and said "Good job, love. That was brilliant, bloody brilliant" his accent now is his natural Irish and its so soothing I stop crying and fall into his chest, we lie on the Sector Zero's training ground, he patted my head and said "Who said Angel Blood couldn't be unlocked?" he kissed my head, kindly and I, mercifully fall asleep.

**_"Do it, please" said Alex. The room fell silent and Death nodded "It is your wish"_**


	6. The lost Alex Chapter

They had a half blood in Sector Zero. I wondered around the study hall, fingers trailing across the books, I knew them all by heart but the feeling of their spines against my fingers was soothing. They had half-blood in Sector Zero, I didn't know her and I hated her. She was probably unstable like the last one, but in saying that Leah was Demon half blood and they were just asking for trouble when the mixed her other Novices, killed almost half of my bloody Alpha Unit and I actually liked those people.

Rumour had it she was, whoever this girl was an Angel half-blood she was rare they said, she'd bring up their game. I was bringing in more game than they ever had in the last four years and I had just come in last year, granted I did try and kill my roommate but she tried to steal my bracelet, The Adults up in Sector Six didn't understand you don't put an ex-convict with an ex-debutant and then expect to go well. She was begging to be Collected anyhow, and she was messy too.

Being alone was fine with me; it allowed me to be consumed by my thoughts and feelings easier. "Commander Banfield" signalled a voice "Huh?" I said flicking through a book with small print, my eyes caught the word Love and swiftly shut it. I didn't even want to read about that let alone feel it.

I turned around to have Officer Hicks right in my face

"Com-" I held up a hand to stop him and said "Listen, Gavin" he looked slightly surprised I knew his first name "Out it. In Op training I'm Commander and you're Officer and Darren, Jake, Andy and whoever the hell we have is whoever the hell The Adults made them to be but out in the dorms, the common room, the halls I'm Alex, your Gavin, Darren's Darren and Jake is Jake Andy is Andy too got that?"

"Uh, yes ma'am" I raised an eyebrow at him he cleared his throat "I mean yes, Alex"

"Close enough. 'Cool' would've been better but whatever, what you want?"

"Commander Hawkins wants you in your dorm"

"Oh hell, if Peter Pan wants to make a booty call he should just txt me like everyone else" I saw Gavin's stricken expression "I'm kidding, Gavin. Did he say why?" Gavin shook his head "Said it was urgent, ma-" I stared at him "Alex. He said it was urgent" I started to walk away "Thanks, Gavin and don't you dare salute me" he lowered his raised hand.

"Oh fuck" I swore at the girl who sat on the newly twin bed across from mine, she twilled her thumbs and looked up at Daniel, expectantly. "You better not be sleeping with her" I said, aloud bringing my thoughts to life. The girl looked at her feet, blushing and Daniel looked pissed "That's two months' worth of shooting range clean-up"

"Don't bother me. The Adults will let me off. I'm the golden girl"

"You're not a damned Princess here"

"And you're not as old as you look!" I shouted. "You're lucky we saved you" he said.

"Saved me? THAT'S what you were doing! Excuse me you ruined my life! You made be KILL the man I loved"

"You don't know what love is, Miss Banfield"

"Neither do you so don't act like you do cause' you don't. I hope to God you never get the chance to" I looked at him, maybe a head taller than I he looked at me, the last of my bitter, black words staying in his eyes "I stripping you of your Commander title" he said taking the arrows from the arm jacket of my uniform, I fought it but he got them before I had the chance to hide them from his hands "Hey, I worked hard for that title! I'm Alpha U's leader! What about training tomorrow?" "It's cancelled. We have to introduce the new half-blood to the Brothers and Sisters of Academy"

"That's before she kills us all!" I shouted and he said before shutting my dorm door "Well we'll see in morning won't we? You're our lab rat"

"Uh, shut up!" I growled, sitting up throwing my covers off and bounding my way to the girls bed. I needed eight hours sleep but in saying that I also needed eight inches but that was second on the list, I shook her awake, she woke and said "What?"

"Whada you mean what? You've been sobbing for the last ten minutes"

"I have?"

"Yes, you have now why are you crying?" I asked, she sniffed in the darkness and I yanked her out of her bed and into mine "Whe. . .Where are we going?" she sniffed, sleepily. "To a pillow" I had to push her into my bed and then push her over because she lazily decided my bed was hers for the taking. "Why are you doing this?" she asked, her eyes on me, brown eyes with the jaded green behind it-damn bloody half-blood had Kara to make her over. But then her eyes fill with more glass tears and she asks again "Why are you doing this?" she demanded "You made it so clear that you hate me!" my heart soften for her, I took her hands in mine and held them really tight. "You're the new half-blood, huh?" it was a shitty conversation starter but it was the only thing I could think of.

"That's what Danny says, but I don't even know what that is. What about you, are you one too?" I shake my head and say "No. I'm just a normal human"

"But your Commander of your Unit that's something special isn't?"

"I guess" I mumbled shrugging. It just meant I was a quick learner and I was good at following directive but this half blood, this girl looked at me like I was coolest thing since sliced-bread, she was so wide-eyed. She admired me. She rested her head on my shoulder and my arms went around her waist like a reflex, she moved closer until no space of air was left between our bodies "Your so sad, Alex" she whispered "Am not.I'm happy as a clam" I said, lying. She shook her head and said "You like to joke and be bitter because it takes the sting away but why are so, so so sad, Alex?"

"Who are you, Nancy Drew what's with the million third-degree burn of questions? Go to sleep" I snapped. "Did you ever think to ask Alex, who I'm the daughter of?"

"No. Who's your Mum or Dad"

She whispered the name in my ear like it was secret I had never heard of that Angel before "I know it doesn't sound like much but someday, sometime he is going to be important, I just know it"

"Have you, fazed yet?" I asked, she nodded. Each half blood was good at something, lying, combat, mind reading, body jumping, hacking, dream infliction, there was this one could even stop time I wondered what she could do. "Emotional infliction, Emotional reading, Infusion and Identic Memory" that explains the testing questions about my emotional state. Emotional reading and Emotion infliction, she could make anyone feel what she wanted, emotional reading she could read anyone like an open book, Infusion was a common thing among half-bloods but to have it in a main power grid was something but there was one I'd never heard of: "Identic Memory?"

"I remember everything from what I see to what people say" I whistled low and she smiled through her tears. "Must come in handy, then" I said drily. She nodded, happily "a gift and a cruse" then it hit me. . .I suddenly pulled away from her and caught her face in my hands, "Whaddaydoin?" she asked confused, the words came out squashed together because I was pushing her cheeks together and pulling her cheeks in small circles so she looked like a blown-up chipmunk. "No way"

"Nowaywhat?" she mumbled. "Come with me" I ordered.

"We really shouldn't be out of bed, Alex" said Summer, weakly. She hung onto my wrist so tightly it hurt but I don't breathe a word about it hurting because if I did she'd start to apologise or something. "It's okay" I warned, holding the candle- I cant believe I was using a damned candle stick, you'd think The Adults would give us kiddies a flashlight or something but no- it lit the cold, brick, spiral staircase "I think we're in clear"

"Alex can't we just go back to bed, I'm getting cold out here. Show me in morning"

"No, you'll have eyes all over you tomorrow okay? You're the New Kid to make it worse you're a half blood, they'll be watching you to see what moves you make"

"Not much of a move maker" she snuggled into my arm and I pulled that long brown hair of hers and she snapped awake, glaring at me "Come on, Summer" her grip loosened on my wrist until her warmth was gone, I moved the candle to see what had made her let go. She was clutching a sliver chain, clutching something that was strung across it and with the moonlight coming in from the massive window at the end of our dorm hall it looked like something magical. "What is it?" I asked, annoyed but I made sure my tone came out soft and caring. "You know my name" she said with a smile on her face, small and careful.

"Uh yeah?" I said, she looked at me, her smile broader "No one here has called me that since I came here, beside Daniel. How nice you are, Alex"

"But if that's your name what do they call you?"

"Half blood, mostly. Some of the guards I'm Junkie, but filthy half-blood mostly" I gaped, but I thought all the guards-everyone-was on board to have half-bloods mixed into our society and the Academy that was the whole reason they moved from Italy to America because they had come into contact with one of those big Supernatural people, they wouldn't tell us who because no one knew, and that big Supernatural person give the name of half-bloods in the world and they were for The Adults to take in exchange of something in return: One day, some day that big Supernatural person would call on them for a favour and that favour would have to be met. "But. . .But you're speical" I said, still reeling my words weren't as strong as usual and I didn't like how Summer had made me sound so weak in such little time. "They don't seem to think so and the Novices are expecting me to screw up, I wish my brother was here"

"Is he . . .?" I couldn't finish off, the thought of having a half blood in family line must be hard to understand but the off chance of having two in the same line must be even harder. "No, I don't think so." She said, it was bird she was holding in that clutched fist of hers, it was a bird I now realised. "Come on" I took her hand, "I've really got to show you something"

"What is it?" she asked, confused. We sat in furthest reach of these study hall, both holding each side of a book, massive, old looking. "The Thirteenth Arc" I said, reading the small print. "What's that?"

"It says its a circle of the thirteen most powerful Angels offspring-half bloods, like you- will come together to create a ultimate force and look!" I pointed a name that was third on the list "It's your Dad! See? You are special"

She shook her head "But I don't want to fight, I don't even want to. ." she peered over at the small print and read "make a ultimate force that will ex-ex-exceed the limits of the four realms; Heaven, Earth, Purgatory and Hell."

"But you have to"

"Says who?" she asked, I realised that maybe the sobbing girl up in my room was maybe not the same girl I will see tomorrow morning, her personality was shining through the initial shock of being ripped from her world-no matter how bad it was- and placed in somewhere that was going to teach her how to kill. "The Book" I said motioning with my head "But it's just a book" she said, frowning she crocked her head to the side and said "Who are those extra people?" she pointed to the outline of a person next to the shining figures with wings "I thinks it's their Guardians"

"Guardians?"

"Yeah, each half blood has a Guardian"

"Why?" she asked, I rolled my eyes and said "Cause' they're special and if you we were one those people up in Sector Six wouldn't you like your special person to stay alive?"

"I mean, Yeah but I think keeping them out of combat would be easier. What's that?" she pointed to a HG symbol, the H and G crossing over each other and a flower, a rose woven between the two letters, the symbol was drawn in gold ink. I peered at it closer and read the description under the picture "This symbol is the symbol of a chosen Guardian, long ago when Half-Bloods came into a contact with a pure blood-that's full human-and they shared a connection of emotional or any other they would be bonded for life, they're connection would exceed-they love using that word, don't they?-limits of a normal Guardian/Target since they both are now bonded they share the ability to feel each at any moment in time and receive messages using their minds, their loyalty for each other will run deeper than any other relationship." I looked at Summer to make sure she hadn't fallen asleep but she waited for more "The letter H and G stand for Half Guardian since their Guardian is neither Guardian nor human anymore, when the bond is made some of the Half Blood's energy and power is transferred into its Guardian so their Guardian can fight alongside them in battle" I finished reading the passage "Is that what you wanted to show me?" Summer quizzed.

I nodded "Yeah, your Dad's name rang a bell and I knew where I'd read it, turns out your even more special than the specials, cool huh?"

"Kinda. I spouse so" she mumbled and yawned "Can we go to bed, _now_?"

* * *

><p>I rolled in my sleep and. . .SMACK! Total face plant with the floorboards, I stare up at Summer who is hugging both pillows, the blanket we shared inbetween her legs and the rest of the blanket around her body like cotton bud. "Damn Half-Blood" I swore up at her, she nestled more into her warmth that she couldn't share with me. I padded my way to the en suite, my room was the biggest out of the Sister's Block, The Adults up in Sector Six may have hated my high-wall and bitchy attitude but the rewarded me with a large room with a bay window and a en suite, I bounded up the steps to the entrance of my en suite, my dorm was more like a New York stuido apartment. I washed the sleep from my eyes, re-tied my messy black hair and looked at my reflection.<p>

"What the-" I touched my upper cheek, my fingers travelling up my the side of my temple._Their loyalty for each other will run deeper than any other. . . be bonded for life. . . _I touched the golden rose steam travelling from the side of my temple stopping at my upper cheek, I looked down at my hands, turning them over to discover on my left wrist the golden intertwined letters of H and G staring right back at me. "Filthy damn good-for-nothing Half-Blood" I mumbled fist balled, I grabbed the pan and wooden spoon I had stole from the Mess-Hall, my last roommate was not only messy but lazy. I had ALOT of experience when it came to rousing up sleepy roommates. I stood watching her sleep, a few minutes ago she was a cute little cotton bud wrapped kid now she was a intruder in my space and I was pissed off. "WAKEY, WAKEY KID! GET UP!" I shouted, pacing, watching her wake. My mind was ticking it how I could handle this, I could A:Be a total, hostile bitch about it or B:I could be calm, and resolve it _words_ like the Sister's shrink said I should do when I picked fights and it wasn't Op training. Words can burn in Hell.

"Wha-" I didn't give Half-Blood a chance to even speak, I lunged forward, surprised by my own speed, picked her up by the shirt she was wearing- it was a Smiths Tee I now realize- and pinned her against the wall. "What the hell did you do to me?" I pointed to my new found tattoo.

"I'm sorry" she blurted out, tears spilling down her cheeks but she had the nerve to look me in the eye. "You bonded us together!" I shoved her against the wall so she'd understand the urgency of the situation "I didn't mean to!"

"How can you not _mean_ to do that? People say "I didn't _mean_ to" when they step on someones foot or they spill a drink or say the wrong name or their late not when they _bond_ themselves to a perfect stranger!" suddenly her expression changed and she pushed me off her, well she tried but I was stronger than she was. I had weight and height over her. "Don't" she panted "touch"  
>"Oh shit" I let the words fall from my mouth, I was the dumb ass who picked a fight with a full fledged Thirteenth Arc Half-Blood.<p>

"Me" she let out the word in an easy breath everything went is slow motion after that I was soaring for a moment then crashed landed on my back, all the way on the other side of the room. I didn't see her coming. But the thing is, she didn't come to get me.

But it didn't come. She didn't come to claw my eyes out. I opened my eyes to see Peter Pan and her sprawled out on the floor, he tightly held her figure and whispered calming words into to her ear, her breathing was slowing down and that banner of light around her body faded. She laid leaning on his chest while he uttered words in Latin to her. Last time I checked Latin wasn't comfort. His eyes snapped up from her, they were warm and reassuring, kind almost but on me-pure annoyance.

"What did you do?" he growled, she whimpered a bit and he kissed her forehead but then back up to me, still clearly pissed "Answer me, Alex"

I didn't. I watch her, her brown-jaded green eyes on me it was as if she was saying: _Don't tell. _

"She touched my bracelet" I lied. "No one touches my bracelet" Couldn't he see my so obvious tattoo? "Maybe it was a bad idea to give you a room mate, Alex" Peter Pan said. "Maybe so"

But there was no more further discussion on the subject just glares from me and a annoyed grunt from him, her on the other hand she was whisked away to Sector Zero. Peter Pan and his minions rushing and fussing around he as her he helped her to stand up, she was shaky and each time she stumbled Peter Pan had caught her. I stood and I realized, watching the two, that I missed that-I didn't know what they were together if they were _together_-but I missed that feeling of always having someone to count on, someone to have there, by your side always. I caught a glimpse of her as she was pushed out the door, the last remains of pure golden light fading from her eyes, she smiled. It was a sad smile, but perhaps a thank-you as well. Looking back now I realized that it wasn't a thank-you or a sad smile it was a 'Save Me' smile. She was calling out for help.

* * *

><p>As the months wore on and we become closer and closer and I, strange as it sounds became more protective of her. I could<em> feel<em> everything she felt. Every moment of everything radiating, pulsing throughout her body and into my head, my body also had a physical reaction to things as well.

For example, when she came into contact with large bodies of water-like a lake or a pond and the beach- fear would eat her whole and she would freeze. Her fear of the cold would take her over and in turn, it made my body rigid as well but my whole body would shake and I would break out into a nervous sweat. And another example, whenever she would cross paths with Peter Pan her heart would speed up, her mind run rabid for good, clever comebacks or replies, jokes that she would quickly decide weren't funny at all, quips that would make her sound ever so smart or even a conversation starter. But each idea would fall so short and the best she could muster was "Good morning, Daniel" she was the only who could actually get away with calling him by his first name, he'd smile at her or nod and her whole body would burn with embarrassment.

My body grew tense and adrenaline coursed through my veins, my body was flicked into 'Fight' mode and I couldn't switch it off until he was out of the room. Now you can understand my reaction when, late one night she came back from training she had been here for about a year and she hadn't killed any fellow Novice yet so she was in the clear, bit slow at numbers but was gifted with hankerery-which made no sense because that was all numbers but she said they were two different things-and topped every other subject, well behind me of course. So she was in the eyes of The Adults and she was under strict training with Peter Pan.

Like I said, it was late and when she did get in she was grinning, smiling, smiling and smiling her face off. She closed the door, quietly as if not wake me up but her and I both knew that she knew I'd wait up for her. I always did and I still do. She lent on the door her eyes closed tight that smile still present, and then slid down falling in blissful happiness, her knees crushing into her chest. She ran her hands through her hair and over her face, she stood up and spun around a few times for good measure like to reassure herself that yes, all that did just happen to her.

"Hey" I said, flicking on the lamp light. She looked over from her spinning and gave herself time to compose herself, to piece herself together; hide the fact that she did have feelings. "You're up"  
>"Yeah, reading. It's late" I sat in the armchair. My lie didn't even look convincing because there was no book in my hands. I sounded like a worried big sister, I know I did but I couldn't help it. I also sounded like I was accusing her of something. She knew what I was getting at.<p>

"Oh yeah?" she said, the last bitter bite of her tone trying to nip at me "And how's that book going, then? What is it, 'The Invisible book that only Alex can see'?"

"You're training's are getting later and later, yeah?"

"A lot to cover"

"Yeah? Like what?"

"You know, stuff like guns and combat training. All that jazz" she kicked at the ground, refusing to look me in the eye.

"Summer. . ." I started the long, painful and slightly embarrassing conversation I knew we both didn't want to have. I sighed and rubbed my eyes I even dragged out her name in that way I'm-older- than-you-way that pissed her off.

"_What?"_

"Don't start something you know will end badly. In fact start something that you know will end, don't start something you or him can't finish"

"I haven't started anything"

"Rumor mill's been circling again, Sumz"

"It doesn't mean that-"

"_Please_. This a school of wanna-be-supernatural-contract-killers you know that most of the rumors that circle are true"

"But it doesn't _mean_-"

"Summer. …" I was aware I was making a big deal out of this but there were so many ways this could end badly for her. And I didn't trust him and breaking her heart would make it worse. "If you can't tell me, who can you tell?"

"Gavin?" she suggested.

"I'm the only best friend you've ever had"

"No! I was best friends with Rowan Matherson for the whole of life up till' I was eight. So there"

"You're never going to see him again, you know"

"I know"

"Tell me. Come on, girl talk. We both suck at that so come on, this is practice" I waved her over to the armchair.

She re-told the story of her first real kiss, a kiss that actually made her feel something inside to me as we lay awake, side by side. Yes, I was little jealous but I had so many of those but they weren't enough, so many stolen kisses but what I wouldn't give for just one more, I thought. After her story was over, she yawned and nestled into my shoulder, I didn't have any siblings, I was an only child but I couldn't help imagine this is was probably what her little sister; Anna would have done to her as they would have lay awake at night. She would be telling this story to her and Peter Pan would be some other guy. But I was glad she was telling me this, that she told me the story.

I stroked her head as her breathing slowed and she slipped into sleep, I envied the fact she could go to sleep so fast. I stayed up half the night just stroking her head and on occasion kissing her forehead at which she would squirm away and mumble stop it but end up being back on my arm, her little arms grasping on to it a minute later. She was a kid in my eyes, same age but so I, much older. I crossed my fingers and hoped against hope as the sun peeked up through the bay window and I was just slipping into sleep that Daniel wouldn't hurt her or lie to her or treat her like dirt. God knows she suffered enough.

I guess hoping against hope and crossing fingers wasn't enough because he did break her heart and afterwards, now she can't even give anybody else a chance. I mean, I have a reason I don't want to be loved like that because there isn't any room left for new love to fit and I'm okay with that. But now she's not okay, her mind is running a mess since he contacted her before The Winchester case. He's here now and I'm pretty sure he has no intention of leaving her again.

"Alex? Hey, Alex! Goddmanit, Alex answer me!"

"Hmm"

"Oh thankgod you're not dead!"

I blinked up at a smiling face, perhaps mocking me in some way. "Shut up" I sat up groggily, pushing away any assistance that he had offered to help me stand.

"Where . . . where's Summer?" I asked, I now stood up and took in my surroundings. I was in a nursery. _Twinkle, twinkle little_ star blaring through speakers. Windows with drapes and little light coming from the border windows, a child was singing the song and it was eerier and just down right creepy.

"We're at Spookers, right?"

"Yeah"

"And I assume we have nothing to fight The Grace with yes, correct?"

"Right"

"Where is she, Dean?" he held out a hand "Follow me"

We ran, sprinted though corridors, down staircases and through rooms. "It's just down this flight of stairs" he reassured me. But I stopped. My blood turned to ice.

"What?" he asked, looking up at as he was already down the bottom and turning the hall.

"You . . . you" I stumbled. Apollo stood, smiling looking the same as he did on that day. He stood right next to Dean, smiling as if to say: Come with me, Aly. "Can't see him?" I asked Dean.

"See who?" asked Dean, confused.

"Come with me, Aly. Come with me" beckoned Apollo, he held out a hand. "But. . . Summer?"

"She'll be alright now, she has Sam to protect her and he likes her very much. He doesn't want her to die"

"Die? Why would she die? Is she hurt?"

"Not anymore, Aly. She's safe now, she's alright. You've done you're job" He now stood inches away from me; he touched my hand with his and I froze with happiness. "Alex" someone's voice surfaced "This isn't real" it was Dean.  
>"I'm real, Aly. I'm right here" he pressed my hand that was now entwined with his own to his chest I felt the beat of his heart under my fingers. "This isn't real, Alex. You know that! Deep down you know he can't be here" fought Dean.<p>

"But I'm here. I'm right here and I never left, see" he motioned with his head and I looked down at our hands, a wedding ring on my finger-simple, engraved with my name and his, pure gold.

"Married" I tasted the feel of the word on my tongue like a lollie. "See I never left" I hugged him and tears began to surface, I was so happy. "Alex, he isn't real." Dean's voice, was that his name Dean? Maybe it was Toby? Well whoever they are their voice sounded far away "He can't be real, this isn't real. You know why? Because you killed him, Alex! You took a gun to his head and you shot him! And you feel so bad sometimes in the morning you can't _breathe_ when you remember what you did" then it broke, whatever it was my faith or fear I didn't know but something in me snapped and in flash he was gone and Dean was right, I couldn't breathe.

I sat on the step of the staircase, feeling the carpet under my fingertips, it was a deep maroon colour and it was soft and it was probably a cheap knock off of something French or Italian. I couldn't breathe, tears were surfacing but I willed myself to not cry in front of Dean, someone I hardly knew expect for a thick file in my suitcase in a room of a boarding house. "Alex" his hand on my shoulder, he sounded slightly angry but perhaps even a little worried "We have to keep moving"

"Is day or night?" I asked an aimless question that didn't make much sense, it didn't matter what it was. "Early hours of the morning" he said.

"Did you know that uh, Palestinians' and many people in the middle east who have been born there and are of that descent uh, some have light green eyes or light blue because Alexander The Greats' army passed through the middle east but some stayed, meeting girls and getting married and their children had their very dark middle eastern skin, the same look about them but they also had those very uh, beautiful Greek eyes with their dark skin which is a lovely contrast wouldn't you say?"

"I didn't know that, Alex. Thankyou for telling me" he soothed "We have to move _now_"

I nodded, for the first time in the long time taking a leap of faith in a man, who I barely knew but so badly wanted to.

* * *

><p>**Reviews are welcome! Sorry for the late one! Please tell me if I'm going the right way with this**<p>

-Summer


	7. The truth You asked for it

Death reached out to touch Summer-  
>"NO!" I screamed. Death looked confused, Dean surprised and Sam looked pissed, like this was the only way. "Don't touch her. I didn't mean you" I nodded over to corner of the room, "I meant him"<p>

Everyone looked over to the right upper corner, Death smiled a huge smile that would suggest he thought this was comical, NOT my best friend's life at stake. "Show yourself, please. I don't want to look more like a crazy person" I growled  
>"Alright, Alexandra"<br>"_Alex_" I corrected  
>"Alright, Alex" he did show himself. He was clearly worried when he saw his only daughter lying on the floor with Death, a burnt assassin and a hunter all hovering over her.<br>"Get away from her this instant!" he yelled, we all backed away. I stood in between Sam and Dean, Sam clearly pissed but staying silent and Dean obviously about to blow a gasket, I quickly take his hand, he looked at it, clearly confused and I gave him a pleading look. A look he abided by.

"What happened? Who has done this to her?" He asked-very panicked and very worried, I went to explain but Sam jumped in and I gave him a deadly look and I wanted to say 'Ew, who the hell do you think you are? You spend one very steamy night with her and you think you're her savior? Well, I was here from the very start, mate. So move over-it's MY job not yours' But I kept my mouth shut and let him have his moment.  
>"Ah, The Grace, yes, The Grace, tricky and very hard to catch I hope you know what your doing"<br>"We do" I said, nodding at Summer "But not without her"  
>"I see" He said, he looked at me and said "Her Past" it was statement not a question, it was observation. "Go" he said to us, placing a hand on her shoulder.<br>"What abo..."  
>"Go. Cruis will be with you in due time, Alexandra"<br>"_Alex_" I corrected for the up-billionth time tonight.  
>"<em>Go<em>. You are not ready to fight The Grace, you have nothing, no information at all and not a strategy in mind, no plans and you are all strangers. The Grace is going to feed on that-use it, get to know another like you are family, and come to trust each other and The Grace will not win. Trust and friendship and kindness and love are its weaknesses-"  
>"Oh, hell what is this, Strawberry Shortcake?" interrupted Dean<br>"Trust in yourselves, trust in each other and you may survive-Now leave!" suddenly, everything was gone in a brilliant, white light-I really hate Angels, sometimes.

* * *

><p>"I really, really, really HATE when he Harry Potter's us!" said Dean, we stood in the shabby boarding house again. In the small lounge, the light bulb swinging.<p>

"And you-" he pointed to me "Explain right now or our deal is off! And I mean _everything_! And start with Cass! How'd you see him and we didn't? How'd he know you and Summer or whatever her name is-start talking"  
>"Cass is Summer's Father, her birthname is Cruis-like the southern cross-she's a half-blood, half Angel half human-obviously. But don't ever call her Cruis, she will claw your eyes out, The Academy and The Sister's made a deal with someone higher up that they would do a favor for them in return for the names of Half-blood children and locations, that's how she got in Academy and Sisters in the first place. I think Summer should tell you herself"<br>"So…Summer is the daughter of Cass?" said Dean, I nodded. Sam's head was in his hands and he mumbled "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit….oh shit…" There was a slam of a door, the one in the outer hallway I quickly took my gun, which I had completely forgot I had on me and slowly went to the door.  
>"Who is it?" I asked, hand of the door knob and left hand holding the gun, waiting an answer.<br>"It's Kite"  
>"Oh"<br>"Is Tink okay?"  
>"Uh, who?"<br>"Summer, dweeb"  
>"Oh right" my brain had turned to mush. This must be Rowan Matherson. <em>The<em> Rowan Matherson, it clicked  
>"Wait, how'd you know there was something up with Summer?"<br>"Uh, this, this might sound a little weird but I, I may have um, well I felt something was wrong, like she was in trouble or something"  
>"You….felt"<br>"I know, I know crazy but its true"  
>"Kite, I need you to tell me and its very important that you tell me exactly—What did it feel like?"<br>"Uh, cold like winter and alone like I was, she was the only soul in the world left"  
>"Ho-ly shit" I leant my head back on the glass door, breathing slow.<br>"What?" asked Kite, panicked.  
>"What is it?" asked Dean, holding my shoulders, looking at me "Alex, what is it? What does this kid-"<br>"I'm still right here, you know, I'm right here and I'm not a kid, just so you know"  
>"Have to do with, Summer?"<br>"It's a just a hunch" I said, slowly trying to add things that Summer had told me about Kite, I couldn't think of a dammed thing, nothing important, nothing stood out "But I'll have to talk it over with her but no one can _feel _what she does like I do"  
>"Why is that?"<br>"We're bound to one another-but we'll get to later, first we need to track down Summer, what do you when Cass, I duno, takes people?"  
>"You wait" said Dean with a sigh "Sorry"<br>"It's alright" I said, I sighed. I now had to wait for a Angel to bring back my best friend, the Angel that had started the Civil War and was famous for tricking people for their 'own good' which I can tell you, it is not a peaceful wait.  
>"Hey, guys could I wait too?" asked Kite.<br>Oh, yeah not a peaceful at all.

The next four hours were just painful, I sat on the couch by myself, Sam paced and he looked like he was about to throw up, Dean sipped his beer and kept saying to Sam "It's alright, man. Shit happens" Sam looked at Dean like Dean had just shot him, Dean grinned and said "Hey, I wasn't the one who screwed Cass's kid, not that she wasn't willing"

"Stop it!"

Dean looked at me but it wasn't me who said it-it was Kite. He leaned forward, his knee moving on the spot like the tap of a finger, his hands clutching the ice cold Tui beer bottle, he was cute actually, he had a very Clark Kent hairstyle that suited him well, tan skin, a nice strong jawline, brown eyes that hid behind once again, Clark Kent styled glasses but it looked like he wasn't used to being this good looking, he liked the whole nerd look. "Just stop it, please. She's my best friend, alright? She isn't like that, not the girl I know"

"How long have you known her?" I asked, moving from my couch to his armchair. He rubbed his chin, which had stubble, something he suited. "Since we were kids, my mum was friends with hers"  
>"And when she went missing, what you do then?"<br>"Parents moved me from Auckland to Masterton"  
>"Relatives?"<br>"Yeah, how'd you know?"  
>"Parents usually send their kids to unfamiliar places after trauma, have a chance to re-invent themselves, forget their trauma. Something tells me you didn't do that"<br>"Yeah, I looked into it. Found out what happened"  
>"But it was blacklisted?"<br>"Yeah, I got in really deep and then-just nothing"  
>"Yeah, that'll happen" I suddenly remembered Summer's third year in Academy…..<p>

* * *

><p>Peter Pan and the relationship had heightened from stolen kisses and late trainings' to day trips out to the city, since Academy is located in rural Montana they would drive for hours and be gone for most of the day so she would return late. I would always wait up for her, she'd come and sit with me and tell me every detail, she was about twenty now but Summer had never felt a love like this, she had never felt love. She was a new heart so I didn't want to crush her. Summer lay on the bed on her back, her hair speared out around her head, there is a thing about Summer whenever she is truly happy-she glows, like literally glows, light collects around her body like a band and her eyes are brighter, she always glowed whenever she came home from her day trips. "There was this picnic right and…." I tuned out in an instant, now call me rude but back then I was bitter, more bitter than I am now, now I will actually listen to her when she says stuff like that, expect it's more "And then he did this thing and I was "oh um okay, dude whatever floats your boat" and then it got kind of weird…"<p>

You get the picture and how's it all changed from then and now but back then I didn't want to know so I just "Really?" "That's soo cute!" and "Awww!" 'ed all at the right moments. Summer hugged a pillow and giggled and said "Yeah, I know" then giggled some more. I went to the door, vaguely hearing a knock out in the main room, since we had been rewarded separate rooms a few years back.  
>"Yeah?" I said, very hostile-like. Daniel, sorry Peter Pan, looked like he was going to piss himself "I know about you two" I said, looking at him up and down. Hopefully making him want to piss himself<br>"Yeah, Sumz told me"  
>I snorted "Sumz, Jesus what are you on nickname basis now?"<br>"Yes we have been dating for three years now and I know you might feel threatened by me but-"  
>"I just don't want you to break her heart"<br>"Alex, I assure you I would never do anything to hurt her"  
>"<em>Please<em>. Cut me the crap,when you do I'm going to make you wish your never laid your pretty little eyes on her-"  
>"So you think I'm pretty now-"<br>"Shut up, you know what I mean-"  
>"Anyway, asshat. I'm not here to discuss your obvious crush on me-"<br>"I wouldn't go out with you if I was on fire and you were the last bucket of water on earth-"  
>"It's about Summer, set your massive ego aside and listen to me, princess. They're has been a breach on her files"<br>"Breach? What kind of breach, where?"

* * *

><p>"You were the breach, Kite"<p>

"Excuse me?" he asked, pushing the bridge of his glasses up.

"N-nothing, I'll tell you later"

"Where is she?" I looked up from my hands to find Peter Pan, hands in pockets, he clearly hadn't slept in awhile and probably the only thing he had eaten was something from a fast food joint, Burger Fuel, maybe.  
>"I honestly don't know, Pe-Daniel"<br>"Bullshit"  
>I stood up "Look, Daniel. If I knew where she was you wouldn't be here, obviously- now leave"<br>"I think I'll stay, thanks-"  
>"If she sees you here, she'll freak-"<br>"She'll be thankful that I'm here. She misses me-"  
>"Now that's BULLSHIT you seriously fuck her up, you know? She turns into that hopeful seventeen girl again, Daniel. Just leave her alone! She's been through hell and back and there is NO need for you to jump in and FUCK it up- leave!" I pointed to the door, angrily.<p>

"What ARE you guys yelling about?" asked a voice; I looked to the end of my finger and saw Summer, rubbing her eyes sleepily. "Ho-ly crap, did I secretly summon you?" I said-which made a few smiles, I looked at her, and she was obviously spent, heavy as a rock but high as the empire state. I could feel it, the solid, feet on the ground but her head up in the air, she looked at me and smiled, I smiled too, happy she wasn't dead. It took me awhile to realize she wasn't smiling at me but at Peter Pan, she grinned, swayed a bit and said  
>"Danny?" light, little flicks of golden light sparked in her eyes.<br>"Hey"  
>"You haven't seen her in almost over a decade without a gun in your hand or that leech of girlfriend on your arm and the best you can come with is "Hey" what's wrong with you?" I said, disgusted but happy I could get my two cents in.<br>"Danny?" she said again, my heart ached as hers leapt. God, why couldn't I stop this? Make her fall for a nice guy like….Kite or Sam. Speaking of Kite, he sat on the arm of his chair, picking at his beer label, head down, checks burning, his lips a thin line-he loved her, I realized and that's what Death said, he loved her but he was always the boy in the shadows, he was probably a geeky child and now, I must admit, as a really, really, really smoking hot adult-he couldn't fit into his totally nerdy, hipster hotness not that a super-model girlfriend would do him any good, he wanted Summer. Jeez, some girls get all the luck.  
>"Kite?" she asked, looking around the corner. Kite got up at hearing his name and went to her, she touched his cheek and said "You got tall, Kite"<br>"You alright?" he asked her, removing her hand-totally frigid.  
>"I-I'm fine, I-I just a little….." well then she collapsed, and all three of us-Peter Pan, Kite and I all tried to catch her.<br>Kite got her first.

Kite and I had the first watch, he moved her upstairs into the bedroom and he watched her sleep, a tiny smile on his lips. He leaned forward like he did in the lounge, his hands meeting their fingers together that were placed on his lips. like he was praying for her. I sat on a chair as far as away from them as I could, reading the book he gave us, my legs resting up against wall so I was leaning on the back legs of the chair. I looked across to him, he sat on a stool, his knee jumping again.  
>"She'll notice soon, Kite" I said, turning a page and pretending to read it<br>"Excuse me?"  
>"She'll notice you soon. She just needs a little bit of a kick start, oblivious as she is, sometimes"<br>"I don't know what you're talking about, Alex"  
>"You love her. Always have and now she's back in your life you don't want to let her go but you don't know how to tell her"<br>"How'd you gather that?" he asked, another page I turn is another page I pretend to read and another second I have to hold in the truth about Kite. My hunch, but I am never wrong, not when it came to reading people.  
>"Written all over your face and when she touched your face, earlier. You flinched. Which would suggest two things, One-you're gay or Two-you're one of the rare good guys and you don't want to start a relationship based on a lie and you don't have a girlfriend"<br>"Why'd you think that?""  
>"At your apartment, there were dirty dished piling up in your sink and a girlfriend would have told you to clean them or would have done them herself when you didn't listen, one pair of shoes by the door, Chuck Taylor's, old, dirty and you don't come across the type of man that takes pride in his shoes. You're bookshelf-war books mostly, and history books and a little bit of James Patterson, I'm surprised"<br>"He's a great crime writer-"  
>"And he's Summer's favorite author-"<br>"Your apartment also told me that you brought things that only Summer would like, or things that you would give to her and say something like "I saw this and thought of you" or something cheesy like that"  
>"What things? That's crazy, she's been missing since we were kids and I just found her, like a month ago"<br>"Which is why you weren't surprised when she came asking for help, the raise of your voice when you said "Oh shit" is a tell-tale sign that you didnt believe your own words, she would've picked it up too but she knows you far too well and It's a sub-conscious act, Kite. You brought the books which you didn't read because the price was still on the spine and spine was in tactic"  
>"Haven't got much spare time"<br>"Look, dude. I could spend the rest of the day reading you but I wont you the point is you and I both know know how you fee;, but she doesn't. You can start courting her or whatever, she needs it. Someone to love, not someone to wait on or someone to fuck when she's bored. But that's not why I'm talking to you I NEED to know this- Who are you son of?"  
>"How'd you know?"<br>"Pretty simple, when you said you FELT her, it was a red flag. No one but me can feel her feelings but you had it down which lead me to one thing-you're a half blood, you're parents didn't move you to Masterton because they wanted you to get away, they moved you their for protection, right? You probably stayed with family that were Hunters. yes?"  
>"Yeah,that's how I knew who Sam and Dean were. Bloody Legends"<br>I smiled, "Yeah. Bloody Legends"  
>"I'm the son of Gabriel"<br>"Only one?"  
>"Probably not"<br>"Met him?"  
>"Once. Last year told me what's coming. Has she met?"<br>"Yeah, once. Last year, Christmas Day. Did the same thing" Someone downstairs called my name, it sounded like Dean. I headed for the door, I hadn't realized I had moved from my spot at the end of the room but I had "Look after for me, ay? Only family I've got left"  
>I thought I heard him say: Me too. But it could've been anything.<p>

* * *

><p>SOOO! what do you think about Kite? And Daniel returning? And Alex's feeling towards Dean, and just her and Dean in general? And Sam and the whole HE SLEPT WITH CASS'S DAUGHTER? how do you think he should play this out, approach the subject? : AWKS! Why do you think Alex is so wary of Daniel and why Sam is so wary of Kite? Are his feelings towards Summer-real or not? What does he actually FEEL?

I need feedback or I can't write, i need YOUR feedback and what YOU think about everything!

-Cheers :)


End file.
